I'm Listening
by LadyRani
Summary: She came as a girl with guardianship as her only purpose; a child given the title Protector Eternal. She knows little of emotion and shouldn't feel empty at the thought of eternity in the shadow of princes. It's against her nature to want anything but her duty. However, that doesn't stop Virdi's heartache as she grows to protect the princes from everything, even themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Virdi-** **Pronounce "Vuhr-dhi"**

* * *

"Are you afraid?" The question was asked by a voice in a small stable in a smaller world. It was their world, but it was shrinking quickly at the rapid approach of something that ruins all children's constructed fantasies: change.

"It is my duty." The words were spoken flatly, in a voice as hard as iron and as steady as rock.

"You didn't answer my question, Virdi," reiterated the little boy who clung to her leg. "What if there are monsters in the dungeons or snakes in their ponds or Jotuns under the flagstones?!"

"Migr, I am going to the inner lands, not to another realm." The twelve-year-old girl tightened the saddle of her large horse and secured a sword onto the saddlebag. Her long dark hair was braided to her shoulders and she wore a long grey traveling cloak over strange leather armor.

"You might as well be going to another realm." The small brown-haired boy bitterly spat the words as he let go of his sister's leg. "I'll not get to see you! You'll forget about me!"

Virdi turned from her dappled-grey pony and looked down on her brother. "You know my duty. You know my training and you have been told of my going since the day you could understand. It doesn't make me less your sister, but I have to go."

"You don't have to, you want to! You want to leave us! You don't love us!" The child was holding in tears and his nose was running. Virdi felt her heart clench and internally she cursed prophecies and honor and princes. Forgetting her horse, she knelt down in front of her little brother on the dirt and straw covered floor. She took his hands from his eyes and held them in her larger, rough palms.

"I could never forget you, Migr. Of all people here, I would never dare to forget you." Virdi's steady voice had withered into what it should have been, one of a small, frightened girl who was losing everything. She choked. "To say I don't love you, it is worse than you cursing my name to Hel and back." Migr let his tears flow from his green eyes and she hugged him close as he whispered an apology.

"You are all that remains for me here, but you would be worth staying, brother." Virdi placed a kiss on his head and drew back. Migr dried his tears on his tan tunic sleeve and sniffed.

"I shall be a man for you, Virdi, and I shall ride to the palace and bring you home when I age."

She smiled sadly. "I am afraid it is not a question of physical imprisonment." She stood from her kneeling position and brushed off her riding breeches. Footsteps pounded into the small building as three men entered. Virdi nodded at them. They were all dressed in similar armor to her and they began to ready their steeds as well. She turned back to her sibling and hugged him once more. "You must find another reason to be a man. Do not spend life waiting for the chance to see me. You will not."

The words were harsh, but Migr stuck out his chin and nodded. She turned back and helped one of her riding companions heft a heavy bag of provisions onto a horse. They continued this until all the horses were prepared and saddled. As the horses were led out into the center of the camp, she looked back once more at her brother. He ran up and pressed something into her hands, then ran to where the elder was calling his name. It was a small boar tooth, one of a juvenile. It was from his first kill. A hole had been bored through the top and a string threaded through. She tied it around her neck.

The four riders mounted their steeds and waved to the members of their tribe. Three would be returning to the small group, making the number of their civilization an even fifty-four. She sent one small flick of her fingers toward Migr, then clutched her reins and followed the men toward the Palace of Asgard, the place where she would meet the two who held her young life in their hands.

* * *

The journey took weeks, but the four were well prepared and the company could have been worse.

"Virdi, d'you think the Allfather will bless you? Or will he force you from the throne room when he catches a whiff of our mountain scent?!" laughed Birz around the fire one night. What a foolish question. Virdi doubted the Allfather would say no to her and Birz knew it, too. She did not smile, but she did attempt to throw a joke back.

"Whichever he doesn't to me, he will surely do to you."

The men laughed and passed the bread and dried fruit around. Birz slapped her on the back. "Neither sound like good fun to me, but ol' Erdif here would swing an axe in defense if he could!" Erdif grunted and threw an empty wineskin at him.

"Not all are destined for greatness! I'm content in my little tribe in my mountains. I've no need for gold or candlesticks or perfumed oils," Erdif proclaimed.

"You say you need no oils or perfumes, but what about what they anoint? We are all the same under privilege and adornment." Isaac was the quietest of the three men. Since she was five, he had taught her lessons. He was the teacher of the whole tribe and spoke of lineage, the realms, maths and sciences, and much other knowledge.

Virdi stiffly sat and listened to the conversations of men. As they spoke, she was split in her mind. She did not want to leave her brother in the mountains and journey to the palace, but it was her duty and destiny to do so. The feelings of confliction had grown since she had learned of her fate. "The same, you say? If all people are the same, why does Asgard need me?"

The men quieted and looked at her young form leaning on her saddlebag. Isaac placed a long, bony hand on her shoulder. "No one knows why. No one knows how. But they will need you. Whether you need them, in the end, is the true question."

Virdi sighed. She should not have expected more from the teacher. Birz and Erdif recognized her need for quiet and banked the fire, readying the camp for sleep. They said goodnight and the camp quickly filled with their snuffles and snores. Isaac wrapped himself in his cloak and turned over.

Need them? She would never need them. It was their fault she never could play. It was their need that kept her from childhood, from friends, from any semblance of normality. They were the ones that took her from Migr and her tribe. She needed no one.

Yet, she had been told from birth that she was chosen to do great things, that fate would direct her toward those that needed her most. _"Your purpose has always been and will always be to help them, for they will require you to save all,"_ said Isaac when she was little more than a babe.

" _It would be nice_ ," she thought as she pulled the hood up on her cloak " _for someone to need her for her and by her own choice, rather than by a destiny to save a people who couldn't save themselves."_

* * *

Their horses cantered through the widest streets Virdi had ever seen towards the golden, pipe-like towers of the palace of Asgard. She knew her party looked a bit tired and their cloaks a bit worn, but they were healthy. Virdi stared straight ahead and ignored her desire to gaze at the colorful vendors and even more colorful people. Her back stood ramrod straight and her shoulders were back with her reins gripped loosely in her hands. Only Migr would be able to tell that she was frightened.

Their horses' ironclad hooves clapped into the palace courtyard. Seven attendants rushed out and started removing packs and handling reigns. One large man motioned for Virdi to dismount the large horse into his arms. She nimbly slid from the saddle and handed her reigns to him. He smiled jovially and chuckled at her attitude. The four riders made to help unload their animals. The many workers quickly took them inside to a set table with various meats, cheeses, and meads. Isaac nearly fell to his knees at the sight of such cheeses.

Virdi did not eat. She drank water.

During their meal, a well-dressed servant told them about their accommodations.

"The Allfather has allotted each of you rooms in the guest wing of the palace. Several servants will be close by at all times should you need something. All your packs have been placed in your rooms and baths can be drawn for you when you wish."

Birz nodded as he hardly listened to the man. He was too immersed in a leg of boar. Erdif was intently examining a golden fork and ignoring the servant as well. Isaac was the only man listening and he acknowledged the servant, whose name was Los, with a nod and a gracious smile.

"When will we be received by the Allfather?" Virdi's hard voice demanded attention even though it was quiet. Los turned to her and examined the little girl. She was slight, with unmoving shoulders and a straight back. She had no plate in front of her, had yet to remove her traveling cloak, and was gazing at him with expectant grey eyes.

"The Allfather has not seen fit to order court. He will greet you with his family tomorrow morning before you break the fast." Los sent a smile at the girl. She nodded and turned back to face her companions. She did not speak. "When you have finished, I will show you to your quarters."

* * *

Her worn, dark leather armor was swiftly discarded on the comfortable bed in her spacious room. Her grey tunic and black breeches followed soon after and Virdi leapt into the steaming tub that awaited her. The heat soothed her muscles from endless days riding and she sunk deeper into the water. Lined around the tub were many perfumes and oils to scent the water.

" _Erdif is probably enjoying them all immensely,"_ she thought as she almost smiled. She clamped her lips shut before she could. It was not in her duty to smile and make jokes.

Using the regular lye soap that she brought with her, she scrubbed herself until no trace of travel was left on her. Leaving her dark hair free, she stepped into her maroon night tunic and sat on the magnificent bed.

It was too soft.

The members of her tribe had not lived a life of poverty, but every tent had two large cots. It was rare for each not to have more than two bedmates. The cots were never soft with feathers and they were even less soft when one was woken by a stray elbow or knee in the night. But it was all Virdi had known.

They did not have cheeses and meads and fresh fruits. The tribes had fresh fish and boars and dried berries, common fare that she had never missed so much. The rich vegetables they had grown in the mountains had found no place at the table of Odin Allfather.

" _You had best accept new things, Virdi."_ Isaac had said to her. There had been no cruelty or malice in his words, just the earnest tone of someone giving her advice. _"The tales tell of a child, born to protect and save. Comfort is not foretold."_

She sighed and lay back on the many pillows. Comfort was something she had not had since she could walk. According to all elders in her tribe, it was something she would find as she did her duty and protected her charges.

She hoped they were right, else eternity would be emptier than Jotunheim.

* * *

Virdi was tense the next morning when she woke to a few quiet knocks on her door. She stood and pulled down her nightwear as she went to open the large wooden door. She was greeted with the smiling face of a woman dressed in the palace maid uniform.

"Good morning, Lady Virdi! How was your rest?" She entered the room with fresh linens in her arms and set them on the bed. Without waiting for Virdi's answer, she stepped toward the window and drew the curtains. The young girl continued to stand at the door with a blank face. The maid didn't let it faze her.

"I am Tanya, one of the maids that will attend you while you reside in the palace! Was everything to your liking last night?"

Virdi did not know how to respond and she shut her bedroom door. _"The bed was much too soft. The room is too big,"_ she wanted to say. Instead, she put her hands behind her back and threw back her shoulders.

"It is quite satisfactory." The middle-aged maid internally chuckled at her attempt to look older and intimidating. The look and stance would no doubt be frightening when the girl was older but Tanya couldn't keep a small smile from showing at the twelve year old.

"I am glad, Lady Virdi. Will you require assistance while you get ready for your audience with the Allfather?"

Virdi shook her head. While Tanya started changing the sheets on her bed, Virdi grabbed her ceremonial armor and the rest of her clothes and entered the bathroom.

Her clothes this morning were much nicer than her travel wear. The high-necked dark grey tunic was made of soft linen and was fitted down her arms and waist to prevent enemies from keeping hold of her. Black breeches and soft leather boots were pulled on and laced tightly. Then she began the daunting task of putting on her full armor.

The black, padded leather breastplate went on first with the various straps and cinches. The front was gilded with a strange silver and gray design. The few, stylized silver branches grew from the bottom and twined around the armor. She attached a longer, denser grey hooded cloak at her left shoulder and it fell to the backs of her heels. She threw it over her shoulders. After followed braces for her arms. She combed her hair swiftly and exited the bathing chamber.

Tanya abandoned her work when Virdi came out of the room and explained that she would lead her to her companions who waited outside the Allfather's chamber. Virdi nodded and followed behind the maid. She pulled up her hood and prepared herself to hear her fate.

* * *

Virdi was led to Isaac, Erdif, and Birz as they waited outside huge golden doors. All three were dressed similarly to her, including the hooded cloaks that obscured their faces. One of the two guards that stood there was speaking in hushed tones to Birz and gesturing to the golden doors. Birz was nodding. We stood like that for a few minutes until the guard returned to his post and the doors ominously opened simultaneously.

The room, like many other things in Odin's palace, was enormous and gold. The chamber could have easily fit hundreds and Virdi had the idea that it frequently did. Many long tables lined the right and left walls and scarlet banners hung from the ceiling in lines leading to the back of the room. Down the center was a wide walkway decorated with twisting knots and flowing lines that seemed to move in the flickering light of the many torches and braziers on the walls. It was both welcoming and intimidating.

The four figures started slowly walking down the aisle toward the large, curved throne at the back of the room. Their footsteps echoed and Virdi started internally panicking as they neared the two figures that occupied the platform. Virdi forced herself to be calm, to have no feeling, to ignore the walls closing in as she neared what was both her imprisonment and what could lead her to joy.

They stopped just before the steps of the throne and all four knelt on one knee while placing a fist over their hearts in honor of Odin, father of all Asgardians. The king himself had dark grey hair and a deep red cape. He was dressed in silver and gold armor that glinted dully, though his single eye was shining bright and a small smile was on his lips. Standing next to him was a beautiful woman bedecked in a shimmering white gown and golden jewels. Virdi deduced that this was Queen Frigga and she was smiling fully, showing her perfect white teeth. Two small figures stood beside her.

When Virdi saw the two Allmother and Allfather realm smiling, she felt a bit warmer and less frightened. Her bitterness at this 'destiny' crept to the back of her mind and she thought, maybe, that eternity there might not be Hel.

Odin motioned for them to rise. "Greetings, tribesmen from the North! How fares your elder Ullik Dekson?" The Allfather's voice seemed to fill the air and resonate without yelling or booming his words. The men looked at Virdi to answer Odin.

"Elder Ullik is well, Allfather, and has sent his congratulations at the end of the war with Jotunheim. He fears they may seem late, but he assures you the tribes are grateful." Virdi's voice was steady and powerful. This was what all her life had lead to. This was where her destiny and duty began.

Odin waved his hand and smiled wider. "What is ten years between friends? When you return you must thank him and implore his return to the palace." Isaac nodded and Frigga thanked him.

The king of Asgard rose and started down the steps toward the group with his Queen following behind. He stopped before Virdi. "You are Virdi Sokndottir?" he asked. The little girl before him had to crane her neck to see his face. She nodded at him and his heart softened slightly. Her face was small and pointed with the expression proud and void of emotion. But the piercing grey eyes held knowledge one her age shouldn't have and the Allfather saw flickers of resentment play through her mind. He bent down on one knee before her until they were face to face.

"You are the girl who will save the realm one day?" Odin Allfather's whispering voice lost all resonating quality and he simply sounded like a man; an old, tired, thankful man. Virdi looked into his weary eye.

"I am, Allfather."

He placed a huge hand on her tiny shoulder and then rose, turning to her three companions. "I ask all to bear witness on this day to the beginning of an age. One of peace and protection." He beckoned for her to kneel and she did, bowing her head.

"Virdi Sokndottir, first born of the northern tribes, henceforth entrusted with the young lives of Thor and Loki Odinson: many protect my sons. Should you swear, let it be known to all that you will defend them, and all innocents in the nine realms, with your life for all eternity. Do you swear to guard my sons?"

Virdi took a breath. "I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear." Virdi's conviction grew with each word.

"Do you _swear_ to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself to the innocent of the realm?"

"I swear."

Odin brought his staff down on the floor and magic rippled the air. Birz, Erdif, and Isaac bowed deeply in Virdi and Odin's direction.

"So sworn. On this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you eternal protector and guard to Thor and Loki, Princes of Asgard and future kings of the Nine Realms." The Allfather was smiling slightly but in the back of his mind, fear crept in. He couldn't name it, but it made him uneasy anyway.

Virdi let out a breath and saw Frigga and the two children with her approach. Eternity was just beginning.

* * *

 **So this is a new Thor fic,** **obviously, and it begins before any of the movies. I do have plans to take the whole story, and my OC, through the Avengers and into the Thor sequels if I can.**

 **It is a LokixOC fix that is currently unbetad. I plan to update every week or so. Please let me now if you are interested in me continuing or have ideas I could add to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Virdi awoke from her fitful sleep and readied herself to bid her companions farewell. Birz and Isaac and Erdif would be riding home today with one less rider. The cold flagstones shocked her feet as she rolled out of the bed. They were so unlike the dirt floors usually warmed by the fires in her tribe's tents.

" _You had best adapt to it, cold stones are the least of your worries,"_ she thought. Shedding her sleep tunic, Virdi donned her leathers and pulled on her dusty boots. Clasping her grey hooded cloak once more, she tugged at the large door to her guest chambers and it creaked open.

Virdi found her way through the palace without much aid. Many of the palace residents had not awoken yet. She met the three in one of the lesser halls. Both the Allfather and his queen were absent. Actually, the entire hall was empty, save the four riders. Not even a servant scuttled between the sloping columns.

"They thought it would be better to allow us privacy. They thought we might…become emotional at our parting," spoke Erdif. He wore a simple gold chain around his long neck. Virdi thought it looked out of place partially hidden under his worn cloak. Perhaps he had liked the finery of the palace after all. Birz stood next to him, looking mournful.

"I told them it wasn't necessary, that you were prepared. I suppose they thought it prudent, still." Isaac's voice wavered. He looked older, with his shoulders stooped, as though the past night had lasted an age. Virdi nodded stiffly. "That said, your presence will be missed." He offered her a bony hand and she took it firmly. After, he turned and walked out of the hall swiftly without looking back. The child's heart stung slightly, but she did not expect more of her teacher. Erdif nodded his head at her slightly and followed. He was the least likely candidate to let things weigh on his conscience.

Birz approached and hesitantly placed his heavy hand on her shoulder one last time. He always did wear his heart on his sleeve. Virdi found that she might miss his honest and good-natured smiles. His deep voice was the quietest she had ever heard it as he spoke. "We will hear great tales of you, Virdi. Perhaps one day, you will be the one that tells them to us."

Virdi quavered at the thought of seeing them, or anyone, again. What would they think of her? What would they think of what she had become? What would Migr think? "It is unlikely I will return. My duty is here, and here I shall remain." She repeated the words told to her since birth like they were a prayer. The vast man nodded and clapped her back before taking several heavy steps out of the hall. She thought she saw a tear in his eye, but dismissed it.

And so Virdi Sokndottir stood alone in one of the palace halls of Asgard as her last links to her home vanished. To her, it seemed that loneliness itself had personified into a beast of great proportions and settled itself onto her chest. She felt that the demon of change had finally come to collect her very soul. But, had someone peeked into the chamber, they would see only a little girl in a cloak standing alone in the center of the room.

* * *

Virdi had been invited into a different area of the palace and given a new room. This one was even larger than the last. The roaring fireplace was always lit and lush carpets warmed the stone floor. Her first weeks there, Virdi didn't know what to do with the things in the room. Her confusion seemed greater in the cavern that was to be her quarters. The first thing she had done was place all pillows on the overstuffed couch in front of the fire, followed quickly by the feather-stuffed comforter. Virdi did not sleep on that bed that night, or the next.

During the first five nights of her stay, Virdi had actually stood outside the prince's doors each night, all night and grown so tired that she would fall asleep during her training the next day. It wasn't until Queen Frigga had exited Thor's room very late one night did she notice the slumped figure of the young girl leaned against the wall between her sons' rooms. She had gone to comfort Thor from his nightmare and missed the little girl slowly sliding to the floor in her sleep. Her heart both broke a bit and swelled as she saw her dedication.

Frigga had had her doubts that a little girl would do well for her sons but in that moment, she realized that the three would undoubtedly grow to become inseparable. The Allmother had knelt down to the child's huddled form and placed a gentle hand on her back. She shook Virdi awake. The girl stirred, then shot upright and started to apologize quickly. The Queen put a finger to her lips and placed the smaller hand in the crook of her arm. She led the half-asleep girl down the short hall to her new rooms, which were already close to the princes'.

"Virdi, there is no need for you to stand watch outside my sons' rooms during the night. We do have other guards." Frigga gently opened her door and eyed the pillows and comforter on the couch.

"But-" began Virdi, but the elder woman interrupted.

"No buts, dear. You need your rest and rest you shall receive, tonight and all other nights. Do you take my meaning?" asked the queen. Virdi nodded, hiding a yawn. Frigga smiled and helped her into bed. She noticed the girl unconsciously cringe at the silken sheets, but soft snores filled her ears soon after.

Virdi did not repeat her nightly vigil at the prince's doors again. The boys never knew.

The morning after her visit from Queen Frigga, plain, simply-woven linen sheets were placed on her bed.

* * *

"Why do you not join us, Virdi?" asked Thor for what seemed like the hundredth time. Virdi was standing away from the long table where the two young boys sat eating their evening meal. As was usual, the larger prince was spilling drink everywhere and had his plate piled high with food. His utensils seemed useless as they glittered next to his plate. In contrast, his younger brother daintily raised his fork to his lips as he read an old tome. His clothes were immaculate. "Do you not eat?" Thor asked again.

Virdi did not falter in her stance, but her hands tightened behind her back. For three weeks he had asked her to join them and she had stood resolute. It was almost enough to irritate her. The servants had asked her only once.

"It is not my duty to join you in your meals, my Prince."

"But surely you were not forbidden from it, Virdi! Come, sit!" Thor's persistence was wearing upon her and Virdi opened her mouth, ready to make a short statement that she did not do things unspecified by her duty, when the doors to the dining chamber opened. Queen Frigga floated in with her dress gently trailing behind her and a glittering smile on her lips. Virdi quickly bowed from her waist and remained that way as the Allmother greeted her sons.

"Thor, you surely know better than to ignore your manners? Are you a wild beast?" She picked up the discarded napkin next to him and wiped his face. Virdi almost smiled at the floor in her bow. "And Loki! What have I said about reading at the table? You will damage the books!" The pale prince muttered and put down the book after carefully marking his place. The queen turned and her smile faltered.

"Virdi, what ever are you doing?" Concern filled her voice and Virdi nearly frowned. What was wrong?

"I am bowing, your majesty, as one does when in your presence." Her tone was neutral, if a bit questioning. "Do you wish me to bend my knee-?"

"No, Virdi, rise," She said sharply. "You needn't bow to me during supper."

The young girl did as she was told and felt confused. She had done fitting to her station and the Queen was upset. "I have displeased you." Both boys looked to their mother and saw that she forced a smile. They, too, were bewildered. Like her, they had wondered why their female companion bowed every time she saw a member of their family and waited for their say to stand again.

"No, young one, you have not displeased me. It is quite…honorable that you have such a strong sense of propriety." Virdi puffed up at the Queen's praise. "But, it is unnecessary that you bow to me or to my sons every time you see them."

"Is it your wish?" asked Virdi. The Queen smiled again and nodded slightly. "Then it shall be done, Your Highness."

The Queen nodded and smiled pleasantly. She gracefully motioned her hand to the table where her sons sat. Loki quickly stood and circled the table, grasping the chair before his mother and pulling it out for her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him quietly. The dark haired prince resumed his seat and once again picked up his utensils.

"Virdi, surly you will join us while Mother is here?" asked Thor slyly, his eyes shifting passed his heaped plate to the Queen. Virdi tensed again and her eyes flicked to Thor's in a glare that rivaled that of a raging bildgesnipe. She opened her mouth, ready to snap at the elder prince.

"Yes, dear! Come, join us! I am eager to hear of your first weeks here!" The Queen daintily raised her hand to an empty seat next to Thor and across from another empty chair. Both boys sat next to their mother. Virdi hesitated and stared at the seat stupidly.

Never had any of her tutors thought to inform her of what should be done if she was invited to dine with the royal family. Thor had been right when he said her duties stated she couldn't feast with them, but no one had said she could.

The Allmother saw the confusion in the young girl's eyes and felt guilt. In the past few weeks, she had not had time to look in upon her son's guardian. Her resolve, however, to push the three together had not wavered. "Virdi, it is quite right of you to join us for meals. You are to be with all of us for a long while; to be a companion to my sons for eons. Come, sit, and tell me of your day."

Virdi did not know what to think of her words. They confused her, but she stiffly walked to the chair. Thor jolted up and clumsily pulled her chair out for her with a large, good-natured grin on his round face. Frigga's smile widened and she picked up her fork once more.

"Today, Your Highness, I awoke at dawn and went to my morning training." Virdi said quietly. She hesitantly reached for several fruits and a small portion of bread, bypassing the large array of meats and cheeses. This did not go unnoticed by the observant Queen of the Nine Realms.

"And what did Hugo instruct you in this morn?"

"How to distinguish and attack the weak parts of an enemies skull," said Virdi bluntly as she lifted her cup to her lips. Thor started laughing into his food and Loki's lips quirked. Queen Frigga's smile shrunk. Virdi rethought her words.

"My apologies, Your Highnesses, that is not something discussed over a meal."

Thor's laugh grew. Virdi felt her shame and embarrassment rise, but refused to let red stain her cheeks in a blush.

"Hush, Thor." Scolded the queen. She turned toward the black-haired girl. "Virdi, you answered my question honestly. There is no need to be ashamed. The weak parts of the skull can be used in healing as well, I am no stranger to it."

Virdi nodded and returned her gaze to her plate. Frigga's words instantly flushed the feelings of embarrassment from her veins and Virdi wondered at the feeling. She enjoyed the presence of the Allmother and sought to speak further.

"I am…not blessed… with words. Where I come from, it is common for us to weigh them carefully, then not to choose one."

Frigga nodded thoughtfully as she sipped her wine. Thor, next to her, nodded at Loki. "Fear not, fair Virdi, for my brother is most gifted in the ways of speech. He is quite able-minded." Loki's pale cheeks colored slightly, but he smirked at Thor.

Virdi nodded slightly, tore a piece of her bread, and silently put it in her mouth. The Queen could tell that that was all the younger Aesir would expose this night.

"You say this only because you think it will save you next time you get yourself into trouble!" Loki declared ruefully. Thor's laugh rang out again, followed by Frigga's dainty laugh.

"It is you who manages to get into trouble in the first place!" cries Thor. He turned to Virdi, who was quietly chewing a grape. "You mustn't trust a word he says, the Trickster! Once, he slipped a snake across a maid's foot and caused her to drop the washings for the whole family!"

Loki smiled sheepishly as her looked at his frowning mother. "She was quite safe, Mother. No real harm was done."

* * *

That night, Virdi swiftly shut her chamber door after the two boys bid her a goodnight.

"What I don't understand, brother," Thor had said as they all had reached their allotted doors, "is why you said the maid was safe! The snake was quite poisonous and almost bit her!"

Loki had turned from his door and smirked wolfishly back at Virdi and Thor. "I never said the maid was alright. The snake, however, was never in any real danger."

Back in her room, Virdi allowed herself to snort quietly at the two prince's antics.

* * *

 **So, here is Chapter 2! Do you like? Dislike? Is anyone reading? Please follow, favorite, or leave a review!**

 **Go check out some of my other stories if you like this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Physical Equivalent Human Ages**

 **Virdi- 12**

 **Thor-13**

 **Loki-12**

* * *

Virdi continued to struggle and cope with the onslaught of emotions and changes that poured upon her. Since birth, she had been prepared for her life at the palace, but no amount of years had drilled into her that she should be prepared to leave her tribal life behind. Virdi shook her head as her feet thumped lightly onto the polished floor as she walked down the hallway. Though she also had never been encouraged to make emotional attachments, she had no question about who she missed most: Migr. The pressing guilt of leaving him was enough to make her despair.

" _But there's still my duty,"_ she thought. _"Serving my king and his sons will make me happy. It will make me forget them all…"_

But how could she not despair? Everything was so different from her tribe! People here favored bright colors and loud music and dancing. The brightest color worn in her tribe was maroon and only one man could play a pipe. Dancing was a few tripping shuffles in a ring before nightly chores. Tribesmen favored quiet storytelling and palace dwellers preferred boorish feasts and golden plates.

The most uncomfortable thing was how much everyone spoke and touched. Virdi had more than once been shocked as passing servants and guards would pat her shoulder or elbow her out of the way. One passing citizen had even ruffled her hair! Members of her tribe were no strangers to contact but it was usually quick or fleeting and spread apart. It seemed that people in this part of the realm had little understanding of personal space. Shouts were also rare where she came from and idle chatter was unheard of. Gossip was a foreign concept.

Like she had told the Queen and her sons at dinner that night that felt so long ago, the wisest in her tribe spoke the least. The power of an honest word (or a false one) was great indeed.

But not in the palace. Bellows from maids and cooks and guards frequently echoed down the halls. Small talk was introduced to her as people asked after her health or pastimes and Virdi found herself unable to make good conversation with anyone. So, she was forced to frequently use short answers and hold stiff conversations. She had, however, discovered that listening would always help someone prosper. She learned to listen to gossip and find out about the goings-on of the palace.

Some people, in the first few months of her residency, labeled the girl disdainful. They said she was cold-hearted and had no care for friends or family, only for her duty. Others whispered that she was simply too foolish to understand those around her. The second seemed to be the most popular theory. After all, _"What guard needed to understand complexities of battle or mathematics or science?"_ they asked. _"All she needs to do is fight and kill. Who cares if she's too stupid to speak?"_

And Virdi heard them. It stung her in her heart of hearts, but she decided it would be better to be underestimated than to have friends amongst the staff.

* * *

Month 4

"Thor, Eitri wishes you to return to our lesson."

"I grow tired of sitting in the library reading dusty books and scrolls, Loki." Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, was wandering through the large golden halls as he searched for his battle instructor. His golden hair contrasted the navy tunic that stretched across his young shoulders. Though he was but thirteen, anyone could see that he would grow to be a strong, tall man.

"We have less than an hour left, Thor. Then we go to our private lessons. Just be patient!" Loki followed behind his brother and tried to persuade him to return. Loki was the opposite of Thor, with his dark hair, wit, and slender frame. The two differed in more ways than physical and they usually tempered each other's moods, but not today. The two had been with their teacher, Eitri, for three hours already and Thor had grown restless. While Loki did not mind the reading and the lectures on history and strategy, Thor grew fidgety and bored within the first half hour.

"I do not see why a future king of Asgard should sit for days in a dusty library reading about battles when he could be fighting them! What reason do I need to listen to an old man ramble about lineage and treaties?" Several guards were posted about the halls and heard the elder prince's complaints. None interfered, though several grinned at his childish complaints.

Loki sighed exasperatedly but listened to his brother rant. He was anxious to return to the library and finish. After, he was to go to his new sorcery instructor and begin his lessons. Though sorcery was seen as cheap tricks and dishonorable in battle, Loki was proud of his affinity for the art.

"Furthermore, why should a king make treaties with kingdoms less powerful than his?" continued Thor. He was oblivious to Loki's annoyed glower. "Would it not be more prudent to take that kingdom and-"

"You should both return to your lessons," spoke an even female voice to the left of the two princes. Virdi walked between two tall golden pillars and faced the arguing princes. She had just returned from an hour of stealth training to find the boys absent from their daily lessons. After asking their elderly teacher with few words, she was told that the elder prince had abruptly stood and left mid-lecture. Loki was sent to fetch him back.

"Ah, Virdi! How fares your battle training?" boomed Thor with a smile on his face. Ever since she had started sitting with them to take meals, Thor had made many attempts to draw the quiet girl into conversation. He had also made several overzealous flirtations toward her. Virdi had, over the few months, grown used to his sometimes-obnoxious personality and had drawn the conclusion that he was usually a sweet boy.

Loki was still a bit of a curiosity to Virdi. Not that she indulged in her curiosities. Bookish Loki preferred battles of wits to ones of steel and frequently inquired after her health or how she liked Asgard's palace. Virdi did not have to be told that he was a smart boy. It was evident in his mischievous manner and in his good-natured manipulations that he had earned Thor's nickname of Trickster. He would sometimes offer interesting words about some history or a technique in battle. He seemed to be the only one who did not mind when she didn't answer him and kept a polite distance from her.

Virdi did not smile back as Thor inquired after her training. Both princes were close to surpassing her in height but she did not let them intimidate her. (Not that the young smiling Thor and the smirking Loki were particularly frightening.) "Do not attempt to distract me."

"Virdi, you do not know what it is like! Sitting there day after day is enough to make one wish for a merciful death!" Thor waved his hands wildly at her and Loki had to duck if he wanted to avoid getting hit in the head.

Virdi placed her hands behind her back and stepped closer to the princes. She addressed Thor. "You are gifted with an opportunity to learn great things. Use it."

Both boys rolled their eyes and sulked. Virdi did not see why Thor was so ungrateful. She, and many of the children in her village, would've begged for the schooling he was receiving, but she kept her mouth shut and shoulders back.

The blond boy's mouth split into a wide grin and he started to speak. "Will you be joining us in the library today?" spoke Loki suddenly. Thor shot his younger brother a look of reproach as he interrupted him.

"I will remain with you," Virdi answered. She moved to walk between a pillar toward the large library and the boys quickly followed. Virdi would never admit that she liked listening to the history of the realm, but it gave her knowledge. Isaac had done his best with her schooling, but her people had never been overly concerned with history and the written word of law.

"We shall finish our lessons quickly and you will accompany me to the arena! General Faegn has set up archery targets and would welcome more pupils! Loki will join us after his magic class. Won't you brother?"

"Sorcery," he corrected. "Yes, I will join you." Thor grinned apologetically. Loki wanted to slap his brother on the back of his ridiculous golden head. He had no idea why, but he did not want Virdi to think of him, or his brother, as foolish and Thor's ignorant demand made Loki cringe.

Virdi nodded to answer the invitation. When she saw Thor still gazing at her, waiting for a verbal confirmation, she sighed. Loki thought he might have seen her lips quirk. _"Maybe companionship between us three is not yet a lost cause."_

"I shall join you."

Thor smiled wide and nodded. Loki's heart beat just a bit faster. Not that he would admit it.

* * *

The youngest prince of Asgard had a large smile on his face. His lesson with the palace sorcerers had gone better than he could have hoped. They had been quite impressed with him when they saw his mastery over the two simple spells assigned. He had easily been able to manipulate the air above his hand into a simple illusion of a snake and the eldest sorcerer had nearly squealed in his delight. Aurekk had insisted the Allfather be told that his son was a prodigy as soon as possible and Loki had barely been able to contain his glee. Finally, something he was good at that had a use! He had left the chambers listening to the men discussing the need for daily lessons of four hours and Loki had never looked forward to anything more.

His feet carried him absentmindedly out of the palace and to the arena where he knew his brother and Virdi would be. He walked through the large bronze doors that were carved with scenes from ancient battles and walked down the stone steps. The dirt floor of the training ring was set deep into the ground as rings of stone seats rose and formed a tall wall around it. It was not a place that Loki was particularly fond of and he made it a point to avoid entering it whenever Thor was there with his friends. Deep in his heart, he knew Thor meant well and his teasing was good-humored, but his jokes about Loki's 'women's tricks' and lack of muscle were embarrassing and degrading. He would humor his brother today in the arena, if only to see him fail at cajoling Virdi into sparring.

"Brother! It is good of you to come!" cried Thor as he saw Loki descend the stairs and set foot on the dirt floor. Loki breathed an invisible sigh of relief as he saw that only Volstagg was there. The tall boy with red hair was carelessly swinging his axe as he spun in circles. At Thor's cry of "Hold!" the boy stopped and stumbled his way toward the opposite wall of the ring. He fell. "Would you care to join in our game, Loki?" asked the boy dazedly from the ground.

"I fail to see the objective, Volstagg. It seems that you are both bumbling about like idiots." He approached and stood beside his brother, looking down at the fallen Volstagg.

"Hardly, brother. Whoever gets to the other side and does not fall is supreme!" announced Thor.

"You are all ridiculous," said Loki as his gaze wandered toward Virdi. She was clutching four knives in her hand and a target stood fifteen feet from her. She threw one. "Falling when you are dizzy will not help you survive in battle, nor is it an advancement upon your characters." Loki's bored tone reached Virdi's ears as he insulted his brother.

Thor heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, but it is fun!" He said this like he had explained it before.

"I see no such fun." Virdi had not looked from her target practice, but it was clear that the statement was directed at Thor and Volstagg's bumbling activity.

Though Loki had only known his protector for a short while, he knew 'fun' was not something she was accustomed to.

"It is a game, Virdi. Something to cause enjoyment, believe it or not!" cried the tall Volstagg.

"Come, you try! I assure you, you will find it most enjoyable," commanded Thor. Loki fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose; he failed.

Virdi threw another blade and it landed in the center of the target. "It is not my duty to have fun," she stated simply. She started to walk and retrieve her weapons that bristled from the target, her hooded cape trailing behind her and nearly brushing the dusty ground. Loki looked beside him and saw Thor's eyes light with a mischievous glint that he knew well. Virdi returned to her stance and raised her arm without sparing a glance to the three boys standing a few feet away.

"Thor, don-" began Loki, but he was too late. The older boy ran at Virdi and tackled her about the waist and she dropped her knives. The two children hit the ground with a thud and she 'humphed' at Thor's weight on top of her. Without halting, he hauled her up despite her efforts to wriggle from his grasp and spun rapidly with her, both of them tripping over the other's feet. His boisterous laughter rung through the arena and Volstagg's soon followed. Virdi raised her hand and prepared to ram it into Thor's neck.

Just before she could, she froze at the thought of hurting one of her charges. It was dishonorable.

Thankfully, Thor ceased his spinning and the two toppled apart. Virdi attempted to stand immediately and fell gracelessly back to the ground with a glare at Thor. Loki thought he saw annoyance on her face but it quickly disappeared as she rose again and dusted herself off stiffly.

"Come now, Virdi! You must learn to enjoy yourself! Have a game! You cannot hope to spend eternity with me should you stay so joyless!" Thor stood and rubbed his neck, still smiling.

"I find joy in many things." Was it just Loki, or did he sense a defensive and irritated bite seeping into her usually emotionless voice?

"Like what, Lady Virdi? Impaling targets for hours? Standing behind the princes like some pretty shadow?" called Volstagg from where he drank a goblet of water.

Virdi looked thoughtful for a moment, then bent to pick up her knives. "Your lessons are not vile."

Loki had not given thought that she might enjoy the intellectual challenges presented in their lessons. Perhaps there was more to her than the stiff being servants theorized 'too ignorant to speak.'

Thor let out a large guffaw. " _'Not Vile.'_ Even after our year together, you cannot say you enjoy them! Come, what do you like? Speak, and we shall endeavor to do something you find pleasure in."

Virdi huffed angrily and turned to face the talkative brother. "I take pleasure from doing my duty." The sentence was spit in anger but the words sounded hollow. Loki wanted to diffuse the tension quickly.

"Have you attempted sorcery, Virdi? I find it quite enjoyable," his delicately mannered voice drew her gaze from the still grinning Thor and Volstagg. "It can be used in combat as well and is much more stimulating than staggering across dirt floors." Thor stuck his tongue out at his brother, before Volstagg let out a yell and crushed him into the arena floor. The two large boys began rolling around in the dirt, wrestling.

She returned to her target practice, but Loki swore he saw a small quirk of her lips. "I imagine anything would be more stimulating," she flicked her knife-holding hand toward the boys engaged in 'battle', "than activities such as that."

As Virdi returned to her practice, despite pleas to spar with them, Loki tried to understand if she had just made a small joke, or if she had just bluntly stated how tediously barbaric these activities were. He decided the latter, for Virdi was an honest one and never had minced words in the time she was with them…or joked… or smiled, even. Loki frowned as he sat upon one of the small benches shoved against the arena walls. His soft green tunic fluttered in the slight breeze as Thor and Volstagg scuffled past him again, but Loki did not notice. He had not seen her truly laugh or smile at all!

What person went a year without grinning? Or laughing? As he thought, his smooth brow furrowed. He was hard pressed to think of any time he had seen her exhibit any emotion other than slight irritation or boredom. Loki could think of no instance where his protector initiated conversation or games or anything enjoyable of any sort!

" _I will make her smile,"_ the prince thought, wincing slightly as a small crash sounded through the arena; undoubtedly Thor again. _"I will make her laugh first."_ At glancing toward the small, grey-cloaked figure still throwing the long, slender knives, he amended his thought. He was almost sure she hid a temper under her stony walls. _"I will make her laugh, or shout, or cry first."_

And thus Loki initiated a small, unannounced competition between himself and his brother. The game was to make Virdi, the grim-faced girl, exhibit any form of feeling in sight of someone. Some might say that Loki was cheating, as Thor had no knowledge he was even part of the game, but no one claimed that the young trickster played fairly.

But even as he left the arena that night, he could not dim the small growing feeling that Virdi the Silent had made a joke.

* * *

 **Alright guys, here is the newest chapter. I don't know who is out there, but let me know if you ike the story! If you do like it, check out some of my other works!**

 **Is everyone** **believable? Is Virdi's displacement and subsequent silence relatable? Is there anything you wish I would add or change? Hopes for the future?**

 **Please leave me a review to let me know, I really appreciate feedback and I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki-13**

 **Thor- 14**

 **Virdi- 12**

* * *

On this particular morning, Virdi had emerged from her chambers earlier than usual due to a restless night. She never had slept much even when she was in the mountains but Virdi thought the endless nights in her cavernous chambers would've ended by this time. She should've adapted to her surroundings by now.

The young teen went to her training that morning, forgoing her full armor in favor of black breeches and a grey tunic. Her being armor-less, coupled with the fact that Hugo and his brother Himon had both been at the taverns last night, made her morning instruction brief and lighthearted.

The two tall, wiry redheaded brothers had spent every morning of the year with her and she had never seen them overindulge in drink before. She had to bite her tongue to keep from asking what had caused them both to do it in one night. Maybe a few pretty tavern wenches, or in Himon's case, a pretty tavern man? She looked inquisitively at them from her stance at the center of the arena, hoping they would understand.

Hugo, whose head was on his arm as he leaned against the arena wall, pointed his other arm and waved it in her general direction. "Don't even look, jus'-jus' whack at that target for a while. You don't need instruction to swing a staff at an unmoving…" He waved again halfheartedly, "thing."

Virdi did as the younger brother asked and whipped her long staff at the humanoid dummy. It produced a short, hollow THWACK! Crossing her feet in a familiar dancing pattern, she spun and hit the dummy in the knee. She did it again, and again, and again in a wide arc. Himon moaned from where he sat on the floor, leaning against one of the stone benches. One knee up and the other stretched out before him, he had his fingers clutching the bridge of his nose.

"No." He didn't even open his tightly squeezed eyes. "No more staff work. Something else."

This time Virdi allowed herself a quirk of the lips and she leaned her staff against the short arena wall, wiping the almost non-existent perspiration from her neck with a clean cloth.

"Stealth. We'll work on stealth. Climb-" began Hugo, only to be interrupted by his older brother.

"Make your way out of this arena as quietly as you can," Himon sighed painfully. "And we'll see you tomorrow." Virdi nodded and started to make her way across the dirt floor, resisting the urge to kick a rack of spears to see her two teachers wince. She gave in to her impulse and kicked a helmet up toward the wall. Himon, without looking at her, tossed a sheathed knife in her direction and she caught it.

"See, mind you, not hear," added Hugo. "And practice your aim with the knife."

"Just not in earshot," commanded Himon. Virdi nodded again. As she exited the hall, she almost chuckled at the irresponsibility of her 'experienced' and 'respectable' instructors.

They weren't completely awful company.

* * *

The guards by the prince's chambers had told Virdi, when she had returned from her morning training, that the Allfather had taken his sons to the vault for one of his rare lessons. As Virdi nodded stiffly, she walked away and wondered where in the Nine Realms the entrance to the vault was. In her year at the palace, she'd heard palace guards speaking of the place, but had never seen the safest place in the realm that held the most dangerous items of the universe. As she strode down the polished, shining stone steps in the back of the palace, she hesitantly wondered if the dragon Níðhöggr really did reside in the vault instead of gnawing at the base of Yggdrasill like the legends said. Virdi had never faced a dragon and she did not wish to. With her shoulders, she shook her head.

" _Such useless thoughts."_

After wandering the halls for an hour, Virdi was tempted to give up. She felt that she had made a fool of herself, entering ballrooms and peering around columns for secret passageways. Shaking her head she resigned to returning to her bedroom, until she heard fair footsteps down the hall. It was the Queen, most likely returning from her instruction of the healers of Asgard. The younger girl stopped walking as the Queen rounded the corner and opened her mouth to ask for help, swallowing her pride as she did so.

Frigga smiled and gently told her where the entrance to the lower chamber was, without Virdi even asking. As she breezed past her gracefully, Virdi bowed in thanks and turned sharply down the northern corridor.

As she left, the Allmother sighed. In the time she had been at the palace, Virdi Sokndottir had made vast improvement in regards to knowledge of the palace, but less in friendship toward the Royal Family itself. Though she no longer bowed every time she saw them and frequently took her meals with them, the friendship between her sons and their protector was still struggling to bloom.

* * *

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe," Virdi silently made her way down to the vault, nodding at the multiple pairs of guards that stood at attention on her way. The Allfather's powerful voice resonated across all the chambers as he taught his sons the history of Asgard.

"Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From the realm of cold and darkness came the frost giants, threatening to plunge the world into a new ice age."

Virdi enjoyed listening to these tales more than anything. It was knowledge she had never been privy to; an eternal warrior had no need of histories. At least, her people thought so and never saw fit to enlighten her.

She thirsted to hear such tales, from anyone, and could almost picture the peoples and creatures from the other realms. She yearned to see the frozen world of the Jotuns and to judge for herself if they were truly naught but monsters, or the beautiful sunlit Vanaheim, or the green, watery Midgard with it's small population of humans. Yes, by far, the tales of the Nine Realms and the histories of the universe were her favorite discovery since her arrival at the palace a year ago.

"But humanity would not face this threat alone," continued the Allfather as Virdi quietly approached and stood a few paces behind the trio of royals. She placed her hands behind her straight back and continued listening intently. "Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell and the source of their power was taken from them." He gestured to the casket again with his huge hand. "The last Great War ended and we withdrew from the other worlds. We returned home, to the realm eternal: Asgard."

Both Thor and Loki's faces were gazing at their father with adoration as he spoke of the battles that took place shortly before their birth. Odin himself was gazing at the blue casket, most likely thinking of the open hostilities between the two worlds still. Treaties weren't made in a day, and Virdi knew that the leaders of the warring realms were still agreeing upon the enormous peace document.

Odin's eye left the relic and he looked to his sons. A smile crinkled across his face. "Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. Though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe." The large man turned from the powerful source of magic and took his sons hands as they started their stride from the chamber. Virdi stepped aside and let them pass, bowing her head slightly as the Allfather nodded to her.

"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace," he spoke softly. Virdi knows that the king speaks to her, though he looks earnestly at his sons.

The Allfather of Asgard was not a kindly man and few ever saw him without a severe look on his aged face. She was under no delusion that she was to be a member of the family. She was there to be useful, to fulfill her own destiny and to prevent the fulfillment of theirs. She would do her duty for his sons; he wouldn't obstruct it. That was as much as their relationship would ever be.

"Do the frost giants still live?" Loki asked as the four of them continued out of the hall.

Thor peered around his father to grin at his brother. "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did father." At this, the boy released his father's hand and swung his arm like he held a sword. Virdi found Thor's thirst for battle foolish and hoped he would grow out of it.

"A wise king never seeks out war, but…he must always be ready for it," answered Odin. He bent slightly to look sternly into the two children's eyes. Virdi couldn't help but think that the younger prince needed no warning about war mongering.

"I am ready father!"

"So am I," added Loki with a smile. She sighed inaudibly as she thought ahead to the future. They would all need to be ready.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings."

Virdi was confused at the Allfather's words and missed the slight glance he spared to her as he said this. Both kings? It was not the way of Asgard to have two kings. Her gut clenched in foreboding and she yearned to point out the lack of logic in Odin's words, but it was not her place. She was no scholar and reluctantly let the cryptic words flee her mind.

* * *

Later that day, the children sat in the palace gardens. The sun was high and the air muggy. Virdi herself was perched stiffly on the lowest branch of one of the copious shady tree, ignoring the sweat dripping down her spine. She was now clad in her full black leather armor and wool grey tunic, her discomfort was rising with the heat. Her dark grey hooded cloak was not helping matters, either. Below her, Loki was lounging against the trunk of the tree, an apple in one hand and a book in the other. She envied him, and his brother, clad in only their under tunics with their trousers cuffed to their knees.

"Come down from there, Virdi, or you may fall and injure us when you faint," mocked Loki slyly as he turned a page.

"Oh, just do as he says, Virdi, this heat is enough to melt Jotunheim twelve times over!" Thor was sprawled on the ground dramatically with his arm thrown over his eyes. She exhaled through her nostrils angrily. Battling her own heat exhaustion and the boys nagging was irritating her to no end.

"I am quite alright."

Loki sighed and he snapped his book shut. "I can nearly hear your mind overheating," he said as he looked up at her. The pale, young planes of his face looked as if he was an angelic cherub, but Virdi had grown wise to his ways. The youngster was mature beyond his years.

"Physical needs do not rule my mind," she gestured to the boys' discarded pile of over-shirts and socks and shoes.

"Do not be such a spoilsport, Virdi! Come down from there and we shall have a game!" Thor slung his arm from his face and rolled to his feet. In the past year, the older prince had sprouted several inches.

Sighing, she hopped down from her branch and nimbly landed on her feet. Bowing slightly, she resisted the urge to say 'your wish is my command.'

Loki smirked as he stood and neatly brushed off his tunic. "I suggest we return to the palace, Mother is sure to be missing us for lunch."

Thor's triumphant smile melted off his face into a frown. "Let us have a game, brother! I do not wish to return inside at such a beautiful day!"

Loki huffed and clutched his book tighter. "Minutes ago you were complaining that heat would be the death of you! If not the palace," Loki impatiently wiped the sweat off his brow, "then what do you suggest?"

Virdi wanted with all her heart to sweep up her hair from her sweaty neck and unfasten her cloak as she endured the young brothers and their bickering, but could not. As Isaac had said years ago, _"Your armor is a weapon to always carry. Without it, you may not survive long enough to get to the princes."_

The blond brother's face brightened again and his easy grin showed itself once again. "I propose a swim!" With that, the boy started tearing down the path as he ripped off his under shirt. Virdi immediately started striding after him. The slight breeze offered by her movement did little to alleviate her discomfort.

Behind her, Loki shook his young head and reluctantly followed after them towards the large pond in the gardens of the palace.

Thor dove in with exuberance while Loki meticulously disrobed and folded his tunic. Virdi averted her eyes and prayed neither of the princes saw her usually stern face blush. As a young girl, she wanted to voice that it was highly inappropriate to strip in front of her but she would not question the princes…she doubted her voice would come out any louder than an embarrassed squeak even if she did.

"Can you not swim, Virdi?" asked Thor as he loudly splashed around in the lake, kicking up the silty bottom. She didn't dignify him with an answer and continued her resolute stance on the bank. The younger prince just floated by as Thor persisted in his badgering. "What if one of us were to start drowning? Would you jump in to save us?"

"She must shed her ridiculous armor," stated Loki, who had his arms behind his head and eyes closed as he lay suspended in the water, "or else she will sink to the bottom before she hopes to reach us." Virdi's eye twitched but she remained silent.

" _You would not think so little of my armor when faced with a murderous bildgesnipe,"_ she thought. Out loud, she stated flatly, "I should be quite able to save you, my prince, if I felt inclined to do so." Too late did Virdi realize that what she had said could be construed as a lack of desire to do her duty. She froze and her heart sank. The two boys stared at her. The young girl clenched her fists slightly.

Thor laughed loudly. It was a strangely deep sound to come from one who looked so young. Both of her charges were laughing themselves silly, although Loki was doing it a tad more maturely than his brother's boisterous show. Virdi was startled to say the least but felt a minute amount of relief when she realized that her error of speaking without thinking had not offended her charges. She looked over her shoulder to be sure that no one had noticed her mistake. "I apologize, my princes, I-" she began as she turned back around but she fell silent as two bright green eyes met hers. Somehow, Loki had crept behind her. "I forgot my place."

"Fear not, my lady," began Loki as he smirked easily and threw his brother a laughing glance, "for your place is with us-"

"In the water!" finished Thor as Virdi realized too late what the younger prince was about to do. Loki threw himself at her with all his weight while Thor grabbed her ankle and their combined evil toppled Virdi into the crystal-clear lake. Immediately, water filled Virdi's mouth and she felt her cloak and armor become saturated. As she calmly surfaced, despite her temper matching the roiling of the water, she endeavored to ignore the laughter of the two boys next to her.

In her earlier years amongst her kin, she had been frequently taught that patience would be key in her eternal duty in the palace, and so copious amounts of time had been spent curbing her temper. Migr had come along and tested her further. She prided herself on her calm demeanor. But now, Virdi was having trouble keeping it under control. She proudly ignored the boys as she struggled toward the bank under the heavy weight of her cloak and armor. As the little girl hauled herself back up onto dry ground, the boys ceased their laughter slowly and awkwardly. They shared worried glances with each other.

"Virdi, I must apologize for my sons' terrible behavior," came the voice of the Allmother from behind her. "Imagine my surprise during my stroll through the gardens when I see my warriors of Asgard pulling a lady into the water despite her refusal to join them!"

At their mother's gaze, the boys looked shamefaced down to the water. Thor turned a rosy red and Loki muttered quietly.

"Thor, Loki, do you have something you wish to say to Virdi? An apology, perhaps?" Virdi looked up at Frigga from her place at the Queen's side and saw a gentle smile on her lips. She longed to have such eloquence and grace about her person but she did not say anything.

Loki, ever his mother's son, gracefully exited the water with his head bowed slightly in shame. "My apologies, Virdi, it was rude of us to push you." His head came back up and Virdi recognized by the laughter in his eyes that the boy's apology was not sincere.

"But Mother," cried Thor as he threw himself from the water and onto the bank, "it was just a spot of fun! Virdi never has fun." Frigga gave him a look and Thor looked at his feet in the mud. "Sorry, Virdi, we should've respected your wishes…even if they are boring." The last part was muttered as the blond prince kicked the long grass at the edge of the pond. Whether the Allmother heard it or not, she didn't deign it with a response and her gaze fell upon Virdi.

At Frigga's look, Virdi blushed slightly and felt forced to speak. "Well, um…it is forgiven just…don't do it again?" For the first time since her arrival at the palace, Thor and Loki saw their protector lose some of her composure. Sopping wet and looking out of the corner of her eye for their Mother's approval, Virdi seemed almost human.

* * *

 **So here is another chapter. It's a bit of a slow one but the upcoming few really move plots and relationships forward, I think. I'm still writing them so if anyone seems out of character or you have some scenes in mind, please let me know! I'd love to add to my story and my characters.**

 **Speaking of, how is everyone liking Virdi?** **Relatable? What about the boys? Its interesting trying to separate them from their grown selves we see in the movies and comics! I'm excited to write them as they grow up, though. It will be interesting to add Virdi in to the mix.**

 **I am still unbetad. I also have other works you can check out on my profile.**

 **Please R &R, I would really love to know what you guys are thinking. Feedback is always appreciated and I need it to write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki-14**

 **Thor-15**

 **Virdi-13**

 **Fandral-14**

* * *

It was midafternoon and the Asgardian training arena was unbearably hot. Beads of sweat poured down Virdi's back despite her sleeveless grey tunic. Pieces of long, dark hair escaped their multitude of tangled braids. With dirty breeches and bare shins covered in bruises, the young warrior looked worse for wear. Her arms shook as a heavy quarterstaff blocked another of Himon's vicious downward swings. The quarterstaffs were locked in a match of brute strength, crossed in an X. She struggled to stand her ground in the shifting dirt that made up the arena floor. Her red-haired instructor noticed the girl's trouble and grinned.

"My fair maiden, have you decided to yield? Just say the word and I'll relea-umph!"

In the time her jolly opponent taunted her, Virdi recognized that she was no match for his larger form. Any more time locked in this position and her stance would fade. She twisted to the right in a flash and dropped her left hand from the staff. Himon fell forward slightly, but caught himself with his leg out. It was already too late, however, for Virdi had whipped behind him and whirled the cumbersome quarterstaff above her head. She brought it into the back of the enormous man's knee with a righteous THWACK!

He fell forward and Virdi placed her small, bare foot on his back. "Do you yield?" she asked him evenly.

Hugo was roaring behind them. "Aye, Virdi, the bastard got what was coming to him!" The thirteen-year-old girl backed up and allowed her instructor to stand as he dusted off his knee-length breeches. He nodded to her with a grin, panting slightly.

"Well done, lass, well done." She nodded back and watched her instructors begin clearing away the items used for her morning training.

From the entrance to the arena, Virdi heard "Well fought, well fought Virdi!" with a few booming claps. Thor strolled in with a smaller, light haired boy in tow. In the years she had been at the palace, Thor had physically grown quite quickly. With a deep voice, broad shoulders, and the beginnings of a beard on his chin, he seemed to have changed drastically in the time she had known him. He had changed little in attitude, however, and still despised all his lessons except those in the practice arena.

The golden-haired prince strolled up to her and slapped her on the back roughly. She did not flinch away from the contact for she had grown accustomed to Thor's physical expressions of excitement, even though it did make her slightly uncomfortable. Clasps on the shoulder, slaps on the back, and tackles had been bestowed on her frequently since they had begun training together. He had never asked how she felt about the contact.

"Thank you, my prince," Virdi said quietly as she gazed at the newcomer sternly. "Will your brother be joining us in training today?"

"I should hope so, my friend," Thor boomed into her ear, "as I have a new companion I wish for you both to meet!"

The boy he gestured to looked to be her age with a slight, tall build, deep blue eyes and a charming grin. His floppy blond hair fell across his face boyishly and his eyes glittered in merriment. He swept forward at Thor's words and offered his hand, slightly bowing. Virdi slid the tips of her fingers into his hand awkwardly.

"Fandral Murtanson at your service, my lady." She barely hid the discomfort on her face as the boy went to place a kiss on her knuckles. Virdi yanked back her hand quickly and stepped away from the two boys who were barely containing their laughter. As she walked towards the benches at the walls of the arena to fetch a cloth to wipe her face and neck, Virdi flushed with embarrassment. The boy must be deliberately trying to make her uncomfortable! Why would Thor let him do that?

"Perhaps we may test each other's skills, my lady? Once Prince Loki arrives, of course," Fandral said as he and Thor followed her towards the benches. Virdi exhaled sharply through her nose but reminded herself to be calm.

"Whatever the princes command, Lord Fandral." The boy preened and Virdi found herself slightly more enthusiastic about fighting him, if only to knock him down.

"I do indeed command it, Virdi, for Fandral knows much about swordplay and I have found we two are evenly matched!"

"I've discovered that doesn't mean much, brother," joked Loki as he joined them in the arena. "Being evenly matched in a training arena is quite different from facing a foe in the field."

Where Thor was an example of change over time, Loki was constant. He had grown a few inches, surely, but everything else about the boy remained the same: dark hair, fine, pointed features, and a cunning smirk. But she noticed that although Loki tried to hide his disappointment, he wished to grow faster like his brother. She didn't really understand why, as she had remained unchanged herself and did not look forward to her 'blossoming,' as the Allmother put it. It was unknown to her if men went through something similar, but she could not bring herself to ask the Queen.

Virdi had not really grown close to Loki either in her time in the palace but she felt she understood him more than his bumbling brother. He was bookish, something she wished she could be, sensitive to others, and polite, with a creative spirit that revealed itself through mischief. He was entertaining and she enjoyed watching him when she was dragged behind the princes during her days.

"What would you know of it, brother? You've never fought in the field!"

"Thor, none of us have," answered Loki as he shed his outer vestments in preparation. Thor and Fandral had thrown theirs in a pile on the dirt floor whilst Loki placed his on the bench. "We are too young. Now, who is this?" The dark haired boy was all business as he examined Fandral, who puffed out his chest slightly when he noticed the younger prince looking at him.

"Fandral Murtanson, Prince Loki, at your service."

"Come now Fandral!" Thor cried as he threw his arm around Loki and shook him slightly. "Just Loki! We are all friends here!" Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's ridiculous antics but nodded at Fandral anyway. "Now who shall fight first?! Fandral, you must fight Loki, for I know we two are matched, but that I can defeat my brother easily!"

Loki neatly caught his footing as Thor shoved him at Fandral and glared at Thor. "I seem to recall many more draws than victories between us, _brother_."

Virdi internally admitted that Loki was right. Thor had triumphed over him several times, but most of their fights were draws. She also knew that Loki had never actually defeated his brother before and it was a sore subject for him. It seemed to Virdi that Thor never really meant malice when he said these things so she usually ignored them.

Despite his protests, Loki had picked up his customary sword while Fandral had produced a thin rapier, almost comical when compared to the standard longsword. Both blades seemed too long for the boys but they used them anyway. Virdi drank from her water flask and watched out of the corner of her eye as the boys got into position.

As the fight began, she marveled at the two's quickness. Fandral lunged and parried with his rapier like a master ten times his age. Loki spun and twirled with ease as he deflected every attack the younger blond made. Watching the prince, she noticed again that his feline grace always ended where his hand gripped his sword. Loki was always practicing with the longsword, ever since his tutors first gave it to him, but Virdi thought something was wrong with his technique.

It was impossible. The prince was flawless in the wielding of the sword.

" _It just does not seem to suit him…"_ thought Virdi as she watched the dance. _"A weapon is an extension of your body; Loki is far more compact and nimble than that cumbersome thing."_

As if the Norns were attempting to prove her right, Fandral suddenly slid his thin blade into the ornate cross guard of Loki's sword and twisted, causing the prince to lose his grip. Not to be caught without a weapon, Loki produced a small knife from nowhere, grabbed Fandral's wrist, stepped in to his lunge, and held the blade to the other boy's throat.

The child looked stunned while the darker boy looked calm and determined.

"But that wasn't fair!" he cried, seeming to forget that he was speaking to a prince. "I disarmed you!"

"And yet here I stand with a blade at your throat," Loki's said smugly as he stepped back and lowered his dagger.

"But that wasn't sporting," insisted Fandral. Thor joined in with obnoxious laughter.

"Indeed, it was not sporting! But what a cunning trick, brother! Most assuredly, had Fandral been aware of your nature, he may have been more prepared!" Thor slapped his brother hard on the back and pushed Fandral good-naturedly. Loki looked slightly chagrinned but Virdi was not very adept at reading his face.

To her, it truly seemed that Loki won the victory. She felt the urge to speak in his defense.

"In a real fight, the one who stays alive is the one who wins. Lord Fandral has died."

All three boys stared at her. For the first time since Thor and Loki could remember, Virdi had joined a conversation without prompting. Much more, it was not asking the whereabouts of a member of the royal family. Indeed, the statement was delivered in a slightly gravely, acerbic tone but she did not look displeased.

"Of course, my lady." Fandral was the first to speak; he was not truly aware of the surprising circumstance in Virdi's statement. "I will endeavor to take the lesson to heart," he grinned as he nodded to Loki.

"Of course Virdi is right! Her insight in battle never fails," crowed Thor. "Why, I have been attempting to fight with her for months! Perhaps you will grace Fandral with a match, Virdi?" Virdi, who had looked slightly uncomfortable since speaking, regained her composure. She opened her mouth in an attempt to deny Thor's request but was saved by the approach of Ingal, another warrior in charge of training the princes.

"Wonderful to see you warmed up, your majesties. Quite a show you put on," he addressed Loki and Fandral. "Perhaps today we shall focus on archery instead of swordplay?" He looked to Thor, who nodded regally. It made him look a bit strange, considering how he had no choice and had to follow his tutor's plans, but Virdi just sighed in relief.

Loki nodded back at Fandral. "Another time, then. Thor was correct, you are quite talented." Both boys blushed slightly and Fandral kicked the dirt, all enmity forgotten. Vidi heard Thor issue an invitation for Fandral to continue training with them that day, which he accepted. The archery practice caused the children to focus and the foolishness ended. Not one among the boys was talented in archery.

At the end of the lesson Virdi walked to collect her arrows from the center of the target again. She had remained slightly distracted, as her people had instilled in her hundreds of hours practice in archery and swordplay. Loki's disarmament and trick with the dagger replayed in her mind over and over. The sinewy grace of the older boy was only enhanced by the sudden and practiced production of a knife…

Virdi shook her head and thought no more of it. _"It is not my place to question his tutor's weapon choices,"_ she thought as she pulled taught her bowstring for her final few shots.

* * *

"Young Lady, please hand me _The Faiths of Asgard_ ," ordered the princes' tutor as he held out his withered hand. Virdi had been so intent on her charges and their fascinating lesson that she nearly jumped. Looking at the piles of books on the desk in front of her, she felt her heart shrivel as she failed to understand the titles and their dancing symbols. She stepped toward the piles and began shifting through the titles.

"Are you deaf, girl? The one on top! The brown one!" Virdi looked to the tomes where her hands lay and both were different shades of brown. She shot a look at the tutor and then glanced past him to where Loki sat. The dark prince had a look of puzzlement on his features that was quickly changing into one of realization. Virdi grew horrified that he would reveal her shortcoming and prepared herself for embarrassment and failure. Instead, Loki raised his left hand slightly and gave her the smallest nod.

Virdi quickly handed the tutor the book in her right hand and stepped back again. The lecturer grabbed the tome with a huff and turned back around to continue his teaching. Her eyes flitted to Thor, who still had his chin on his fist and was doing his utmost to portray how boring he found the lesson. She then looked to Loki who was paying rapt attention to the speech. She did notice that he had looked at her out of the corner of his eye several times. Nothing escaped his attention and Virdi was sure he would find some way to corner her after the lesson. She remained distracted the rest of hour as her mind dreamt up worse and worse scenarios where her ignorance would be exposed: Loki would laugh at her and tell his brother. The Allmother would be disappointed and send her away. The Allfather would banish her back to her mountain tribe and her destiny would never be fulfilled. Migr would be disgusted at her failure…

Alas, the time came when the princes were released and Thor sprinted through the halls towards the dining room for lunch. When Virdi swiftly went to catch up to the eldest son, she was stopped by a quiet voice.

"Virdi…" She turned around to where Loki stood by a golden pillar. "Virdi, can you read?"

A small bit of indignation rose within her but the greater part of her felt embarrassed and ashamed. Loki watched as his silent guardian's cheeks flushed and she opened her mouth several times in order to speak, but failing each time.

"I can read," Virdi croaked finally. At Loki's disbelieving glance she added "a bit. I can read a bit, your majesty."

He rolled his eyes and began slowly walking past her towards the dining hall. Virdi felt the need to explain herself again as she turned to follow behind him. "It was not…such a thing was thought…it was deemed an unnecessary skill to pursue after I could recognize words on maps and such."

Loki stopped in front of her and spun, a look of shock on his pale face. "Unnecessary?! How could your tutors deem the ability to read as unnecessary when you are guarding the future Kings of Asgard?" Virdi opened her mouth to answer but the boy plowed on. "Can you write?"

Virdi shook her head again. "Apart from my name, I cannot, my lord."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in an act that made him look centuries older. "I simply cannot believe the tribesman thought these skills irrelevant. And honestly, enough with this 'your majesty' business; I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

The young prince continued walking again with her following behind. Virdi knew that lying was dishonorable. She knew that concealing part of the truth was just as bad. _"He is just a boy. He has proven discreet enough, perhaps I can trust him with this."_

"I will admit, your ma- Loki, the members of my tribe tried their best to teach me. I proved a difficult student. I could not- my mind isn't-" she sighed angrily. She had no words to describe how she was feeling. "The words danced around the page!"

At hearing her angry exclamation- the most emotional he had ever heard Virdi- Loki stopped again. Dancing across the page? How strange, it sounded similar to…

"Thor had a similar problem when we were younger. He was always switching words around and his spelling was abominable." He saw Virdi's face relax and fraction and wished to wipe the look of alarm completely from her face. "Although, I am not sure if his terrible spelling was truly a product of his 'dancing words.' He has not improved in his spelling despite overcoming that obstacle," he joked while grinning. He was rewarded with an upturned corner of Virdi's mouth and further relaxation on her face.

"Truly? Thor is like me?"

"He was but after hours of practice and the forceful attentions of our tutors he now reads as well as any other Asgardian." Loki's childish dismay was replaced with an earnest fervor that wound its way through his usually slick words.

"Perhaps that is why he hates lessons so much."

Loki laughed in delight. Virdi looked confused at his outburst and Loki understood that she had not meant it as a joke. How wonderfully foreign Virdi was.

"Perhaps."

"You won't- you won't tell anyone about this?" Virdi asked sheepishly.

" _It's so strange seeing her act like a girl. She's usually so…stalwart? Serious? Hard to read?"_ Loki actually shook his head in astonishment. How could anyone be content to live without being able to read?

"If we don't tell anyone, how will you learn to read and write, Virdi?"

"If anyone finds out, I'll be taken away from my training. I'll be stuck in a library instead of watching over you both! They'll all think I am unable to do my duty!" The mere thought of any of these situations was enough to throw Virdi into a near panic. Loki looked unconvinced and Virdi blushed a deeper red. "Even more people qill think I am simple."

Loki sighed again and acknowledged in his mind that she was right. It may bring her embarrassment and it would certainly expose her to ridicule. He did love a good joke but he didn't wish for Virdi to be the butt of it…she seemed quite sensitive to what people thought of her, despite what she tried to portray. He had seen her stiffen as they passed by servants who whispered about the 'simple' girl. He noticed her eye twitch any time Thor declared that she was 'living the life of true freedom' or was 'unburdened by knowledge or responsibility.'

" _Truly, she has the most responsibility of us all: she has to constantly be on guard, ever watchful, and will never be able to really experience freedom."_ Loki decided that he and his brother had been ungrateful. Yes they had tried to befriend her and she seemed too stony to be their friend, but Loki knew she was more than a shadow that occasionally got them out of trouble. She was more than a boring simpleton who did not feel. She was a girl, younger than he, who was clearly tender-hearted, shy, and deathly afraid of failure.

"I could teach you," Loki offered quietly. At her incredulous look he rushed out "I helped Thor a lot when he had difficulties and I quite like to read. It wouldn't be any trouble."

Virdi felt unexplainable warmth fill her chest. Her charge stood before her, slightly taller than she, and had such an earnest look on his face that she forgot everything else. A small grin bloomed across her face, wrinkling her eyes at the corners slightly. Loki victoriously cataloged her first smile in his mind. If Virdi hadn't been so distracted at the thought of learning in earnest, she would have noticed that the ache of loneliness in her lungs faded.

"You'd really do that? For me? But- I'm just a servant."

Loki scoffed and took a step closer, placing a hesitant hand on the side of Virdi's arm. "You are my friend-our friend. You've pledged your life to us, I think that helping you read and write is but a small effort compared to yours." Loki cleared his throat and turned away. The tips of her ears were pink. "Besides, I won't have you living next to the palace library and being unable to read, what would Mother think?"

Virdi took the final step forward and placed her small, pale hand on Loki's arm. Still smiling and feeling warmth for the genuine boy before her she reverently spoke. "My Prince, I would be honored to be your pupil."

* * *

 **Alright guys, here is the most recent chapter. I feel a bit like I'm shouting into the void, I don't really know if I like this one. Hopefully, it will be the beginning of strong relationships. Do you guys like it?**

 **Yes, Virdi is dyslexic. I'm not dyslexic and I never have suffered from it but I attempted to do some research on it in order to make it realistic. If I've portrayed it incorrectly or have been inadvertently offensive, I'm sorry and please let me know.**

 **Please leave a comment or review, I'm getting a bit discouraged and need some new ideas to keep the ball rolling.**

 **Thanks for the support, love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loki-14**

 **Thor-15**

 **Virdi-13**

 **Fandral-14**

 **Volstagg-16**

* * *

"Why in the Realms do we have so many unnecessary markings over the letters?"

It was past midnight in Asgard and Virdi and Loki were again in their hidden corner of the library. It had been half a year since Loki's tutoring sessions began and Virdi's lessons were progressing at a glacial pace. They were only able to practice once or twice a week due to their busy schedules and their need for secrecy. It had taken Virdi almost two months to learn the alphabet and longer to practice writing. Her hand had been shaky at first but her penmanship had increased rapidly. She liked the swirling and looping her letters could take and when Loki asked why she emulated the fancy scripts favored by the old scribes from decades past she just replied sternly, with her tongue between her teeth, "I want to do something beautiful." Loki wisely did not comment afterward.

"Virdi, you know this. It symbolizes stress on a sound or word. That is why people have different accents." Over the months, Loki's patience had been endless. He never lost his temper when Virdi struggled for hours over a single sentence. He never made fun of her or made her feel like she was foolish for her efforts. His support and compassion warmed her and the two had become closer, to the delight of Frigga and the confusion of Thor.

Poor Thor was at his wit's end trying to impress and befriend Virdi. His friends Fandral and Volstagg now often attended their collective training sessions and this only egged Thor on. He was always attempting to engage in a battle with Virdi or tempt her into a hunt or other pastimes. Virdi had yet to engage in combat with the prince but could not find it within her to deny his other requests. It was her fault that she was unable to explain her dislike for hunting or constant battle training-she'd done it all her childhood and would continue to do it for the rest of her life. She preferred riding in the back of the party next to Loki, keeping a lookout for danger and attempting to remember the fragmented lessons from the library.

Young Virdi truly appreciated the friend she had found in Loki and frequently found herself wishing she could repay him for finding a way to give her something she had always desired: the chance at equal intellectual footing. While their friendship had not grown much beyond the discussion of lessons, Virdi felt that she could trust the prince with some pieces of herself. He hadn't laughed at her or tattled when she revealed that a part of her education was sorely lacking. He had only been encouraging and patient. She learned that he loved reading and stories and histories and, unbeknownst to himself, sharing this knowledge.

In turn, Loki had learned a little of Virdi directly. In their time together, he did learn to recognize her small shifts in mood and her confusion at the people of the palace. He saw her resolute adherence to her oath as the princes' protector and learned a bit of her complicated ideas of honor and duty. Most of all, he recognized Virdi's different silences and that, when she did speak, she should be listened to.

As Virdi sat in their back corner of the library, she paused in her copying of the sentences Loki had set her and turned her grey gaze onto the prince. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he followed her quill on the parchment. As her slender hand paused, his gazed flicked up to hers.

Virdi breathed deeply and looked slightly uncomfortable. He would not judge her and he would never be offended by what a lowly servant thought so she opened her mouth. "Loki, can I tell you something?"

Loki knew she had asked a question, despite her tone being completely flat and neutral. She probably was embarrassed about having trouble with a word- such was Virdi's way. His friend was a proud creature, despite her shy nature.

"Of course, is it the spelling of Yggdras-"

"You are terrible with a sword," Virdi interrupted. At Loki's slightly affronted look she rushed on. "Not terrible in technique but- it just doesn't fit you…"

His head tilted slightly but he did not seem upset. If Thor or Fandral had said what she just had, he would've been much more testy. More so, he was curious about how the subject came up in her mind. He thought it quite different from a spelling and reading lesson.

" _She wouldn't have said it if it weren't true,"_ he told himself. _"If I get angry I prove that her honesty and trust in me is misplaced…she will turn from me."_ Loki sighed and leaned back is his chair. He ran his hand through his short black hair and looked at the girl across the table from him.

"Well? I have practiced with a sword since I could walk, Virdi," he said calmly.

She willed herself to look back down and continue her writing. "Yes, I know. It just…doesn't fit you." She peered back at him out of the corners of her eyes.

Loki crossed his arms. "It 'doesn't fit me'?" he repeated mockingly.

Virdi nodded and assumed by Loki's smirk that she could go on. She'd never seen him angry and he was hard to read at the best of times, but she didn't think he was being cruel.

"It lacks finesse. The sword is holding you back. It slows you down…You'll never be able to beat Thor with it."

Loki's slight irritation diminished as Virdi complimented his quickness in her own blunt way. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that Virdi prized honesty above all else, she was just doing her best to help him. Besides, she was right. It was her purpose to know these things. Her knowledge of weaponry and tactics surpassed his own and even he had realized that his skills with the sword had not improved in years.

He sighed. "You're right, Virdi."

Her head snapped back up from her paper and he was startled to notice that she looked slightly relieved.

He continued on, saying "but I do not know what you would have me do about it? I will not pick up a new weapon and have everyone beat me into the ground for years until I master it."

The young girl blushed slightly. "I could…help you find a new weapon? Teach you?"

Loki's long, pale fingers stroked his pointed chin. _"She must feel as though she has to repay me for teaching her to read,"_ he mused. A small smile appeared on his lips at her childlike idea of payment and at the prospect of spending more time with her.

Virdi put down her quill and faced Loki completely. She was quite animated. "We could practice at night in place of one of my sessions, maybe once a week. I promise I'll keep practicing my reading and writing!"

Loki pretended to mull it over but he had made up his mind already. His desire to finally be Thor's equal in the fighting ring had not waned in the half year he had been teaching Virdi to read. He had never felt quite right wielding the swords his instructors had given him and welcomed the possibility of a new edge to even the playing field.

If his heart did beat a tad faster at the thought of finally training with Virdi, he just labeled it as excitement.

He finally nodded with a small smirk. "Very well, Virdi but I cannot help fear the student will surpass the master by the time I have finished battle training."

Her grey eyes sparked when he accepted her offer and the corner of her mouth twitched higher as he joked. She knew he could not surpass her skills unless he spent centuries practicing. "Tomorrow then?"

Loki nodded sternly. "Tomorrow. Now, less flourishing and more spelling. I swear, Virdi, you might've been taking lessons from Thor instead of me."

* * *

The group of Asgardian children was all taking their mid-day meal in one of the lesser halls in the palace. Yesterday's elk from Thor and Volstagg's hunt had been served.

"Lady Virdi you must try some of this elk, I slew it with the prince myself!" Fandral said again as he attempted to shove one of the platters of meat across the lunch table again.

"Truly my dear, it is amazing with this cheese. I'd say it's the finest coupling in Asgard!" added Volstagg in between massive bites of the venison that was dripping in fat and berry sauce.

"And here I thought last week's pheasant and chestnuts were the finest couple?" laughed Thor. "I swear to the gods, a mug of ale and hard bread would please you the same as a week feasting on the finest fruits of Asgard."

"He does seem to be a creature of base needs," Loki said idly as he turned the page of his book with a flick of his finger and brought his fork to his mouth. Volstagg snorted good-naturedly.

Virdi blinked as the platter of meat slid to a halt in front of her. The roast was covered in different butters and oils. Rich berries and roast vegetables surrounded it, drowning in the gravy and blood of the dead elk. She swallowed thickly in distaste but did not wish to hurt Thor's feelings.

Thor actually watched Virdi's reaction as he teased Volstagg and noticed the slight distaste in how she examined the elk. He then switched his gaze to his young protector's plate. Greens and simple cheeses were piled high. Large, plain pieces of cooked fish and some grainy bread decorated the edge of her plate. In his mind, Thor recognized that Virdi had never favored the rich foods upon the palace's tables and he finally understood.

"If she doesn't wish to eat it, my friend, she won't. Perhaps it has not been cooked to her tastes." He uncomfortably looked around at the lavish feast on the long table. It really was extravagant for a mere afternoon meal.

Fandral paused as he reached for the jug of water at the center of the table. "Hm, I hadn't thought of that. Of course she'll be used to simpler fare from the mountains. They live off the land out there." It was clear Fandral was lost in contemplation and hadn't meant anything by his thought. All the same, Virdi set down her fork awkwardly.

Loki's eyes shot to Fandral and his mouth opened but before he could say anything, Thor's boisterous voice spoke in defense of his friend. "Perhaps the simple fare is what makes her folk out in the mountains so hardy! I wonder if we could do with a few less garnishes?"

Virdi blushed slightly and nodded thankfully at Thor. She picked up her fork again, turning back to her plate with a peaceful look on her face.

Thor beamed with pride and the next time they all sat to lunch, that week's hunt had a small portion plainly roasted and seasoned set to the side. Virdi partook and the sweet, simple meat was almost as good as Thor's glowing smile.

* * *

"I cannot honestly be expected to use these little knives on a battlefield, Virdi, don't be ridiculous," scoffed Loki as she handed him two small daggers.

The thin blades themselves were about 6 inches and were perfectly balanced, with handles wrapped in smooth black leather. The weapons lacked all the ornate carving and gilded finery usually found in Asgardian weaponry and Loki looked unhappy as he examined them closely.

"I'm already half Thor's size. If I come at a grown man with the weapons of a child the only way I'll get them on their back is if they fall down laughing."

A quick WHIP through the air ended in a muffled thump. In the dim night light of the training arena he saw that two knives had sprouted from the armored chest of a practice dummy. He turned his head towards the little girl to his left, easily thirty paces from her target. Her arm was still extended with fingers pointing at the dummy gracefully. He hadn't even seen her move. Loki's green eyes followed the line of her black-and-grey clad arm up her shoulder and to her face. Virdi's intense eyes were locked on the dummy and her face was stone.

"Smaller blades don't mean smaller targets, my prince. You've seen Fandral with his thin rapier win against those twice his size. I could end Volstagg or even you with one of these knives- these are weapons most of our people underestimate." Virdi finally turned to Loki and looked up into her eyes. "It seems to me that such a weapon might fit you more than any other."

Loki looked down and shuffled his feet in the dirt of the arena, the tips of his ears slightly pink. He knew it was Virdi's job to protect his brother and him but he forgot how insightful she could be sometimes. He blushed pinker at the recognition that she probably caught every joke and flirtation Thor and Fandral had flung her way and just refused to acknowledge them. He flicked his eyes up, hoping she hadn't caught him turning red like a child but she had already gone to pry the knives out of the dummy. He walked over and began listening intently to the benefits of such small weapons; he was willing to give his friend's idea a try in order to improve.

"Of course," Virdi was saying, "we will supplement your short reach by giving you a longer weapon as well. Perhaps a spear or some form of staff…" She was lost in the idea of weapons training as she fixed Loki's grip on his new bades.

" _He has nice hands,"_ thought Virdi clinically before returning to her lesson.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Anyone out there?**

 **Here it is, the next chapter! what do you think? I know it's still a little slow but I like giving time for the kids to grow close before launching into the 'present day' stuff going on. What do you think of Virdi and Loki? Characterization alright? Anything you'd like to see happen soon? Ideas for shenanigans the kids could get up to?**

 **Still no beta reader so if there are any mistakes, let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Please R &R, I'm running out of ideas and could use some help!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki-15**

 **Thor- 15**

 **Virdi- 14**

* * *

Virdi was shadowing the Allfather today. A lord was visiting the castle with his wife and daughter to discuss his appointment Captain of the Watch. Apparently, the protection and law-keeping abilities of the City Watch had been unsatisfactory and this lord may replace the one who had been Lord for the past few decades. To Virdi's trained eyes, the tall man with dark hair carried himself stiffly and seemed very aware that he was on trial. He had plain brown leather garb with a deep red tunic and cloak. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. What made Virdi think he was right for the job were his hands. They were on his hips most of the time. Lord Ulrich's eyes immediately scanned any room the Allfather led him through.

His wife and daughter, on the other hand, Virdi had barely seen. Their golden hair and pleasant blue dresses fluttered past as Odin asked for Virdi to follow him. With the princes off attempting to pass an exam on the various treaties between the Realm Eternal and other nations, the Queen had quickly taken Lord Ulrich's daughter and wife to have tea in her rooms. They were most likely talking of the outlying cities' recent scares with bandits or fashions or some such thing. Virdi almost wished she was with them, if only to learn about what was going on outside of the palace.

The Allfather, Lord Ulrich, Virdi, and the accompanying guards all stopped in one of the large atriums where the King and Queen would receive guests on less formal occasions. Odin continued to ask after Ulrich's experience as a lowly guard, as a captain, and then on his earning of a title. Virdi had made up her mind long ago that the man was right for the job as Lord of the Watch in the lower city. Odin seemed to have chosen as well, for a rare half-smile was on his bearded lips.

"I am pleased with your decision to answer my call, Lord Ulrich. Not many would uproot their life so quickly," said the Allfather.

"Anything for the good of the realm," answered Ulrich stoically as he offered a small bow. Had it been another, the words may have been simpered as an attempt to ingratiate himself further into the graces of the ruling family but Ulrich seemed to have conviction that his placement would be good for the realm. Virdi admired his confidence from where she stood, five paces behind the two.

"One can only hope your wife and daughter will adapt to life in court as quickly," chuckled Odin as he placed a large hand on the arm of Ulrich. The lord was quick to clasp the Allfather's other arm in relief. He was no longer on trial.

"I'm sure Lady Alayna will be overjoyed at the idea of court, she often exclaims that the quiet of the smaller towns doesn't suit her. My daughter is…set in her ways but I believe life here will help her become the lady her mother and I expect her to be."

The king chuckled and began leading the entourage towards the audience chamber. Virdi followed behind them in deep thought.

She knew she had felt out of place and empty when she arrived at the palace of Asgard. She had left everything behind. She had lost her brother and those who raised her in a few days. She had been adrift. She wondered if Lord Ulrich's daughter was feeling the same way. Or perhaps the girl would like the opportunity to meet the other ladies at court and meet the lords? Virdi had no idea what normal young ladies did at here in the palace; she had only ever glimpsed swishes of gauzy skirts and heard tittering giggles as they spied on the princes between columns of the palace.

" _It might do to keep an eye out for the girl, she may be lost…or she may be a danger."_

* * *

Virdi had been having a rough few weeks. Thor and Loki had constantly been at each other's throats, fighting and picking at each other. She was constantly caught in between the two and their petty contests. She knew better than to show preference. It did not matter if she agreed with either, she would not be used as a tiebreaker in their silly games.

At the moment, Thor was walking through the gardens that afternoon with Virdi following closely behind him. Loki was absent; he had told her he was attending studies in sorcery. Thor desired fresh air after his earlier exam. In a surprising turn of events, he did not drag her to the training arena.

"Virdi, you wouldn't believe the foolish types of things we have to include in some of these treaties! Why in the name of the Norns do there have to be so many words that mean the same thing? Loki says it is to insure that there are no loopholes that can be exploited but, honestly, no one would dare break a treaty with Father anyway! Why not just say what they mean and be done with it?! It is enough to split my skull," cried the eldest prince.

Virdi felt sorry for him, he truly did look troubled about the subject. When she first met the prince outside of the study room he seemed angry and was muttering darkly under his breath as he stomped through the halls. When he reached the entrance to one of the many gardens, he grew calmer. He had been complaining for the past ten minutes and, as Virdi was quite an attentive listener, she understood what he was embarrassed to verbalize.

Thor was worried he had not passed the test and, more importantly, that he would never understand an important part of his future duties as a prince of the realm. She stopped beside him as he gazed at a bush of violet flowers beside the path. His golden brows were furrowed in deep thought.

"It seems you are trying your best to understand, my prince. By my judgment, honest effort will lead to success." Virdi did not look at him as she offered her consolation but she sensed Thor's intense gaze as he turned his head to her.

After a moment, he turned his gaze back to the small flowers with a sigh. "My efforts have yet to yield success. Loki barely reads the text and he knows everything. Why should I bother when he can just tell me?"

"Then the knowledge would not be your own," chided Virdi. Thor shuffled his large feet and grumbled. She licked her lips and turned toward him slightly, looking up into his blue eyes. "You are not the type to claim another's accomplishments as your own. This is an honesty I admire."

Thor blinked uncomprehendingly at his companion.

Virdi sighed. Bolstering confidence and offering emotional support was not something she had experienced training in. Migr had never lacked confidence. He had always possessed the self-assuredness and foolish bravery of youth. She wondered if he had grown out of that in the time she had been gone.

"There is no dishonor in asking for help, Prince Thor. We all have our own talents. Loki studies easily but perhaps he envies one of your talents instead. It is unwise to practice only what you are skilled at, you must continue to try new things."

Thor's easy grin spread across his cheeks and he nodded. "You're right, of course you are right, Virdi. I will try again next time and study more fervently with Loki. No reason to waste this beautiful day in anger!" He continued down the path towards his favorite tree and pond. Seemingly all thoughts of treaties and tests deserted the prince as he chuckled at his own musings. Virdi had followed, pleased that her charge was back to his jovial self but also slightly worried that the prince may not have taken the true meaning of her words to heart. Thor's self-centeredness often only presented itself when he was troubled or angry but it was something that had become more apparent during his fights with his brother. He rarely listened to what Loki would say. He wouldn't pause to think about how his actions or words affected others. Thankfully, he was rarely mean-spirited.

She shook herself from her musings and followed her charge. As she reached the edge of the pond, she saw Thor crouching down on the sandy bank with his hand poised above the blue water. She quietly stepped closer and saw a beautiful snake curled on a stone top about a foot from land. The glittering green thing was languidly coiled atop the rock, bathing in the afternoon sun with its eyes closed. A small pink tongue flicked out every now and then. It was unlike any snake she had ever seen in the garden. The prince's stillness should've alerted her to his intention; he was never this patient. She saw Thor's hand twitch a split-second before he made to grab at the animal on the rock. The idiot!

"Thor!" she barked, but it was too late. His large hand plunged into the water atop the wriggling snake. The golden boy clumsily splashed into the water as he struggled to keep his grip behind the snake's head as it attempted to flee.

Virdi was already running into the water to grab the –possibly venomous- snake from her charge when Thor triumphantly held the creature aloft over his head. The snake was thrashing violently, mouth opening and closing in a vain attempt to bite at the fingers grasping its neck. The Protector Eternal stormed through the calf-high water, grasped Thor's wrist sternly, and made to grab the poor creature.

"Come now Virdi! You cannot mean to take it from me when you are so short! Jump, my friend, jump!" laughed Thor as he held the snake just out of reach.

Water soaked her heavy grey cloak and made her tunic and leather armor chafe uncomfortably against her skin but Virdi's eyes were riveted on the snake's fangs. She was contemplating making a leap, as undignified as it might be, in order to eliminate the possible threat. However, before she could, a shimmering golden light surrounded the green snake and a crushing weight landed atop her and Thor. Both of them collapsed into the water with a familiar pale form on top of them.

Loki, Prince of Asgard, appeared with Thor's hand clutching his neck and short hair. Thor immediately fell at the change in weight and let out an undignified yelp as he sat up in the water. Loki was angrily spitting at Thor.

"-you imbecile! I was so close, just a little more concentration and I-"

"-did not recognize you, brother! Why did you not change back when-"

Virdi angrily stood up from the pond, shoving miscellaneous limbs off of her and dragging her way to the bank as the princes bickered. Of all the foolish ideas-

"I hardly plan to fail my lesson just to please you!"

"- not my fault! If you were concentrating so hard, I wouldn't have been able to grab you!"

She fumed as they continued arguing, pushing each other in the pond. She could not believe Thor would grab an unknown creature without thought of danger! And Loki, basking alone in the sun? As a snake! She had no idea he had advanced so far in his studies!

"-showing off, I'm sure!" hissed Loki as he rung out his forest green tunic.

"What nonsense!" shouted Thor as he shot to a standing position indignantly. "You know I'm very fond of snakes! I wanted to show my friends-"

"Oh I just bet you did-"

"Why does it matter, I apologized-"

"You did not apologize-"

"Enough!" shouted Virdi. Both boys jerked their heads to where she stood on the bank. Her cloak sat in a sodden heap at her bare feet and her boots stood next to it. Virdi, shorter than both princes, towered over them in the first bout of anger they had ever seen. Her pale face had forgone its stony expression of indifference and turned a furious red. Her hair was soaked and falling out of her braid, her hands were shaking, her eyes glaring.

"Thor Odinson, how dare you pick up a foreign _snake_! You could have been attacked! Or poisoned! Have you no thought to your responsibilities, your duty to take care of yourself and your people? You could've been killed! How can you be so reckless with your life?"

Thor looked astounded and slightly afraid. "Virdi, I did not think-"

"And you," Virdi hissed at Loki and ignoring Thor's stuttering, "I know you were not _stupid_ enough to be out here _alone_ , asleep, testing new magic without supervision, and keeping it from me?!"

"Well, I-"

"What would you have done if Thor was an enemy of Asgard? What if you had been taken, with no one aware that we should be looking for a _snake_ instead of a prince? What if you had gotten stuck like that with no help? Reckless, again!"

Virdi took a breath and tried to think, to examine if her reaction was justified but every argument, every scare, every close call over the past years surfaced in her mind. From stabbing each other in training to racing while climbing balconies after a rain, dangerous behavior wrecked every form of peace Virdi would gain. Every time she would think the boys cared for themselves and lifted some of the burden from her shoulders, they would unknowingly wreck it with their childishness.

She breathed a few deep breaths but her voice still shook with disappointment and betrayal. "Do you not want me as your protector?"

Both princes shook their heads quickly and Loki opened his mouth. Virdi did not give him a chance to answer.

"Then why do you do these things? Why do you make my duties infinitely harder with poor decision-making, arguments, pettiness, and lies? One would think you were attempting to make my task as difficult as possible! You are brothers. You should care for each other; you should care for those that care for you! You should care…"

" _You should care about me,"_ was left unsaid but both of the boys knew what Virdi had stopped herself from saying.

It was like she was looking at eight-year-old versions of the friends she had grown to know. Neither could look her in the eye. Thor shuffled his feet and Loki blinked rapidly somewhere towards Virdi's left shoulder. They were ashamed. Virdi was ashamed at her outburst. She was bent down to retrieve her cloak and boots when Thor spoke.

"You are right, Virdi. I know I made a rash choice today and I was simply lucky that nothing terrible resulted from it." He turned to his brother, who looked stunned as well. "Loki, I am sorry. Today has been a difficult day and I-"

"Nonsense, I am sorry. You were merely curious," rushed Loki as he clasped Thor's hand in a firm shake. He smiled weakly at his brother and then looked to his young friend. "Virdi, we have been thoughtless in our choices of late. You deserve better than what we have been these past few weeks." Loki looked as tortured as a young teen could. "You deserve less selfish charges."

Virdi sighed guiltily and picked at the hem of her tunic. She did not really know what to say to the sincerity presented in her friends. She decided to react as if nothing had happened, as if she had not breached protocol and damaged her relationship with her charges.

"Come out of the water, you will ruin your boots," she said. Loki scrambled over to her side. His awkward limbs- not yet grown into- picked up her cloak and boots thoughtfully. He looked contrite as he examined her harried state.

"Virdi, we truly are sorry. It is horribly childish to drag you into these-" Loki began again softly.

"I swear to take more care in my actions in the future," interrupted Thor seriously as he trudged his way to the pond bank. Loki stepped back from Virdi and a flash of irritation showed on his pale, pointed features before they smoothed over at his brother's words.

"No more arguing, no more recklessness," the elder prince promised. He made to put his hand on Virdi's shoulder but then he paused, recognizing Virdi's aversions to being touched.

Virdi examined the earnestness in Thor's face and, after finding no duplicity, she reached up and clasped his shoulder firmly.

"I will hold you to your words Thor," teased Virdi awkwardly. She knew she could not make either one do anything they did not want to do. She could only hope they would mature.

* * *

 **Ok so I am still alive, sorry! Things were a little hectic for a while as I was dealing with other projects but I'm back and still writing. Sorry if this is a little short but it's what I've got for you at the moment!**

 **Like it? Have suggestions? Tell me in a review, it really keeps me going and I need some help here. I am still working without a beta so if there are any grammar mistakes let me know in a PM or review!**

 **I do have some stuff in the works for this piece but I also have other stories that are a bit more popular than this one. I'll write whatever has the biggest demand because I am a slave to the people!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting! Love you guys and hope you have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loki-15**

 **Thor-15**

 **Virdi-15**

 **Fandral-16**

 **Volstagg-17**

* * *

Loki was standing in the center of the training arena in the middle of the night again, waiting for Virdi to finish placing the targets at random heights and areas. It had been two full years since she had begun giving him secret weapon training. Loki had received every piece of knowledge and advice with the voracity of a starving wolf, eagerly asking her for techniques and maneuvers when he mastered the new material.

He had begun to fit his awkwardly long limbs during the time as well; he was growing like a weed and Virdi estimated he would surpass his brother in height. Where Thor had begun filling out in densely packed muscle, Loki was sinewy and tall. His lanky grace was a wonderful break in the uniform pattern of Asgardian warriors that filled the palace, even if he did slouch slightly. Virdi, in her most idle of thoughts, hoped that this would not change as he continued to grow into manhood. She thought the palace could use some variety.

Where Loki and Thor were catalysts for change, Virdi was a constant. She had barely grown an inch since her thirteenth year and she still resembled a child. As the princes grew Virdi saw more and more young ladies in the palace- all prettier than her with a wonderful softness of figure. All dressed in flowing silks and dainty slippers. None had her sharp elbows and too- broad shoulders. None spent their time in sweaty leather armor or fighting palace guards.

" _None of that softness will serve them should they be attacked,"_ thought Virdi as she watched her younger charge whirl in a turn and release another of his endless daggers at a target. _"I doubt any of them can skin a boar or ride astride a horse, either. None of them can stand before a horde with a blade."_ She may have grown a little bitter at her isolation from the other ladies at the palace but what need have she of them? She had her friends in Thor, and sometimes in Fandral and Volstagg. They were enough…most of the time. Loki understood her desire for companionship more than most.

He planned to reveal his newfound prowess with daggers tomorrow during his training in the arena. He had come a long way and desired to test himself against his brother and friends. He had asked Virdi that night to come and have one last practice with him to help his nerves. Virdi's heart had saddened slightly when she thought that her lessons would end with the young prince but as he lead her down the darkened halls of the palace, he casually stated that he was "excited to spend more time on her reading and writing again as she still had much to learn." Relief spread through her immediately and she focused on Loki's excited tread toward the arena.

Now he was spinning and going through various stances a ways away and Virdi nearly beamed at his improvement, he truly was a natural. They had recently begun training with a large spear so Loki may have a weapon with long reach but- in a rare show of impatience- he had decided not to wait to reveal his skills. Virdi perched on the edge of the high wall surrounding the dirt arena and gazed at Loki's form. The pale hands and deft fingers stood out against the flickering torchlight. His movements were sharp and quick to conserve energy. He felt her eyes for he turned over his shoulder and smirked at her.

"Instead of staring at me, perhaps the Protector Eternal would deign to offer advice to her student? Some positive critique, maybe?"

Virdi snorted and called down to her friend, "You know you have preformed your stances well and I will not give you further opportunity to increase the size of your ego."

"No one offers compliments quite like you, Virdi," teased Loki as he tossed a knife in the air and caught it deftly. "What I wouldn't give to see you discover no fault in a form."

Virdi remained quiet for a moment as she swung her short legs back and forth. Loki had always been free with his encouragement and praise when she learned. So free that Virdi usually could only blush and move on because she did not know how to react. Thor, too, would cheer for them all whenever they accomplished something difficult on the field or on a hunt. It always made her feel pleasant.

She hopped off of the wall, dropped the ten feet to the dirt, and landed on the balls of her feet. Loki arched an eyebrow at her as she approached the table where he was now cleaning his weapons and sheathing them. He was still grinning slightly.

"There are always faults in everyone, my friend. Despite that, you have improved quickly. Your prowess is the result of your dedication and I," she faltered slightly and rushed the rest of the words out, "I am very proud to have such a good student."

Loki's cheeks tinged pink and he shoved a knife into its sheath haphazardly without meeting her eyes. "Virdi, I was- You don't have to-"

Virdi frowned at his slouched form. Loki was always sure of himself, sure of his wits and sure of his successes. She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am not in the habit of offering false praise, Loki. It is not in my nature. You will do well tomorrow."

"Well, thank you Virdi. I confess myself nervous but I can only hope I have practiced enough. If I can meet your standards, I can beat Thor and his friends' expectations."

"They are your friends, too. They will be happy for your successes just as they are for his," reminded Virdi gently. "Remember that you have more to offer than your title and a few silvered words."

"Yes, well- I, uh- " stuttered Loki. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I appreciate all you have done for me but don't think I'll go easier on you in our lessons! Your penmanship is still much to flowery to be of any use to you in Asgard!"

Green eyes met grey and a sincere, thankful grin was shared between them both. Fleetingly, Virdi wished she could swipe the sweaty black strands from his forehead. She did not, that would be foolish.

"Your brother and your friends will be impressed with all of your hard work," she promised after a squeeze to his shoulder. "I look forward to the show."

* * *

The next morning Virdi's eyes shot open as the first rays of sunlight crept through her balcony curtains. In order to be able to watch the entirety of the prince's training regimes today she would have to finish her own practices in archery, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and stealth. Virdi no longer received daily lessons from warriors at the palace or instructors that visited. She had exhausted all the teachers at the palace and now practiced alone, occasionally teaching herself new techniques with weapons from books. She enjoyed the freedom to experiment and, most importantly, to set her own pace and schedule.

It was good to train early that morning for she felt nervous. Her fingers twitched with excess energy as she pulled a knee-length, sleeveless black tunic over her head. Plain breeches followed. Virdi yanked on her boots and flew from her room with her loosely braided hair fluttering behind her.

During her near-sprint to the arena, Virdi contemplated how the others would react to Loki's ingenuity with his chosen weapons. Perhaps they would deign to learn the more subtle styles of battle? No more would there be a barbaric imbalance of force left unchecked by caution and strategy.

As she arrived outside the main palace and stables to the arena Virdi saw several of the warrior instructors setting up for the day's training. The targets Loki and she had practiced with were left out but pushed up against the far back wall to leave room in the center of the arena. Virdi quickly made her way over to the multitude of woven straw mats to the left of the main entrance to the circular arena.

When she first arrived at the palace the mats were largely left in disuse and disarray because few Asgardian warriors practiced stretching, acrobatic, or aerobic exercises before fighting. They preferred jumping right in to the fray. However, Virdi had been taught all her life that preparation was key to victory and she claimed the area as her own soon after her installment. Servants and instructors passed back and forth as she exercised, nodding in acknowledgement to the teen. Virdi blessed the familiar dull ache of her working muscles. Training, weapons, bruises and pains- these were her constant in the palace. Here she was the master.

After her initial preparation Virdi turned to a weapons rack next to a table near the straw mats. These had also been claimed as hers and were littered with different weapons, simple scrolls of fighting forms, and bandages. As she let her fingers drift across the worn wood of the table, she saw several of Loki's practice knives next to her smaller, thinner blades. She grinned slightly at the size difference and then shook her head. She was getting distracted and at this rate she would be unable to finish her routines before the princes were released from their morning lessons.

She grabbed a large double-bladed practice sword from the rack and gave it a few experimental spins. It was her job to be proficient in all forms of combat but she often found herself favoring some weapons over others- at this moment in time she found herself practicing more often wielding the heavy sword. Each blade was about two feet long and they seamlessly met in the middle of a worn leather-wrapped pommel. She enjoyed spinning it around elegantly as well as the intimidating factor of a small girl wielding a weapon that was as long as she was tall. This particular practice sword was the one she had been using to spar with Loki when practicing his spear forms.

Virdi whirled through her practice routines and engaged with some of the other warriors in the ring and several seasoned warriors offered her advice to which she nodded gratefully. One enormous man patted her on the head after their session. His huge, sweaty palm roughly mussed her braid while praising her for a "wondrous and engaging fight" and Virdi found herself grinning slightly as he limped toward the medical wing.

After these events, Virdi found herself seated back on the mats on one end of the arena with her back against the wall and her legs out in front of her. She munched on a piece of fruit and thought about the past few months in the palace. She hadn't thought about her brother or her home in quite awhile and this mildly disturbed her. Perhaps she would finally have enough courage to send him one of the poorly-written letters she had scribbled when feeling lonely?

Right as the thought entered her head she heard the boisterous and recognizable laughter from Volstagg and the lighter, charming chuckles of Fandral. Thor and Loki would undoubtedly be close behind.

"Ah, Virdi, looking lovely as ever! I vow that the sun rises and sets in your cheeks," crowed Fandral when he spotted her reclining against the wall. Several of the warriors around him chuckled at his overpowering flattery. Once the two had reached her, Volstagg kindly offered his hand to Virdi and gallantly helped her to her feet.

She brushed the dirt off her pants as best she could without even looking at Fandral. "If you spent half as much time _being_ a gentleman as you do _speaking_ like one, you wouldn't need to waste your time with me."

Volstagg bellowed a deep laugh again and shook his head. "Waste indeed, Virdi, for this little man could do nothing to deserve you!"

"One day you'll look in a mirror and see what I say is true. Then, after you come to your senses that like should be with like, the Norns will bless us with beautiful, black-haired warrior children," insisted Fandral as he shucked his coat and threw it on a corner of the weapons rack close by.

Virdi choked on her bite of food at the mention of children and slammed her fist into her chest. One, two, three hits and a smack on the back from Volstagg dislodged the traitorous mouthful.

"Fandral, that's enou-" began Virdi, only to be interrupted.

"Fandral, the girl cannot even think of you and children without trying to off herself with a piece of fruit. Give up," said Volstagg from where he stood weighing battle-axes in each hand.

Virdi nodded thankfully at her friend as she rubbed her throat awkwardly. She glanced at Fandral, who simply winked at her.

"Volstagg, what has Virdi blushing so? You must tell me at once!"

Thor, Loki, and- to her absolute horror- their mother entered the training arena in a flurry of silk. The Allmother looked absolutely radiant in a pale blue dress with her hair pinned up elegantly. Her sons at either side were also looking especially happy. Thor was excitedly looking at his larger friend, awaiting the answer to his question, as Frigga waited patiently.

Volstagg, Fandral, and Virdi all bowed to their queen.

"Our large red friend was merely encouraging me to end my pursuit of Lady Virdi," Fandral said brightly. "But fear not, for I will not give up on our dark-haired children so easily!"

Virdi dropped the knife she had picked up in an effort to appear busy and it clattered back onto the wooden table the group was crowded around. All eyes were on Virdi and she unhappily felt her cheeks turn red again despite her impassive mask.

"Are we not supposed to be preparing for training? Or are we here to watch our friends make sport of each other?" asked Loki. "I know which activity Jotuns and bildgesnipe would prefer."

"A simple joke, Loki, nothing more! Anything to get such pretty color on our resident protector," chuckled Thor. "Mother, where would you like to be seated? I can take you to the-"

"Thank you, Thor, but I can assure you that I find a seat myself," replied Frigga gently. She smiled a knowing smile at Virdi with twinkling eyes before turning to look over her shoulder. "Lady Sif, would you like to sit with me or remain on the arena floor?"

And, to Virdi's astonishment, a young girl with dark blond hair and a deep red dress stepped out from behind the queen.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm still around, don't worry! I'm still writing and a few more ideas have come to me since the last chapter. You guys have really been helping me out in the comments and I really hope you keep it up, some of your support has made writing this a lot easier. I really value all your comments and they encourage me to keep writing! Thank you all so much!**

 **So, how did you like the surprise** **Sif at the end? A few of you guessed it in the reviews and I'm glad she was such an anticipated character. Any ideas for how Loki's fight should go? How do you like Fandral and Volstagg? Why is the Allmother there, what will she see? Let me know what you want and I'll see if I can make it happen!**

 **Thor and Loki's coming of age will be arriving soon, what should they do? What should Virdi give them? Any hijinks you want occurring?**

 **Leave a review and follow me if you can! Check out my other stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Lady Sif, would you like to sit with me or remain on the arena floor?"

The young blond girl, apparently named Lady Sif, smiled awkwardly as she looked up at the Allmother. Her fingers were clenching and unclenching the fine folds of her maroon gown.

"If it is all the same to Your Majesty, I would remain here to be closer to the fight." Lady Sif glanced between Frigga and the two princes several times as she delivered her answer. She phrased her request almost like a question. Virdi detected that she was unaccustomed to court life and was uncomfortable.

"Of course dear!" smiled the queen graciously. Frigga gently patted Lady Sif on the shoulder before turning to look at Virdi. Even after several years, Frigga's eyes could make Virdi feel warm and calm in an instant. With her gaze, the fatigue settling in Virdi's bones vanished and even more excitement took its place.

"Virdi will show you where it is safe to view. Virdi, have you met Lady Sif yet? She has recently come to the palace with her father, Lord Ulrich, after his new placement as Captain of the Watch." With one hand on Sif's shoulder, Frigga held out her other to beckon Virdi forward. "Lady Sif has told me she is quite excited to meet you after hearing tales of you throughout the realm."

Both Virdi and Sif blushed while Thor guffawed loudly. Sif stared at her feet and shuffled her fine slippers in the dirt. Virdi looked up at the Allmother with a question in her eyes; she did not know what to do. Why would a lady of the court want to meet her?

All Frigga did was smile gently. When Virdi first arrived, the princes made attempts to include her in their nonsense and to make her laugh. She would attempt the same and stepped forward to put the young girl at ease.

"Lady Sif, I am honored to meet you," said Virdi flatly as she bowed before the younger girl. "You have come to us at an opportune moment. It would be a shame if I were the only lady to witness the future rulers of Asgard rolling in the dirt like rodents."

Stunned silence greeted Virdi's attempt at the joke. Lady Sif peered up at Virdi through her lashes in horror and Virdi's courage faltered-

Loki's elegant laughter erupted from behind her. Turning slightly, she saw a wide-eyed and beaming Thor holding up a cackling Fandral.

Virdi turned back to Lady Sif and smirked. "I am told the sight is impressive but I am finding it less entertaining these days. Perhaps I have just become too used to it?"

The laughter increased. Virdi was pulled back and saw Thor's large hand coming down atop her head in an attempt to muss her hair. She let him roughly ruffle her braid in revenge as she glanced at Loki from the corner of her eye. His eyes were glittering with mischief but his smile was genuine joy.

"Twice in one day!" cried Fandral as he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "And in front of the Queen, no less! Who are you and what have you done with our pillar of stone, the Protector Eternal?"

Lady Sif started joining in the laughter, blushing gently as Fandral offered his arm to lead her to the mats Volstagg had thrown himself on. Frigga merely smiled and shook her head at the children as she turned towards the seats surrounding the arena. Loki was standing at the table chuckling as he removed his outer vestments and prepared his light leather vambraces. Thor was at the other end of the table hefting his hand ax and rolling up his linen sleeves.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this, Virdi? I wouldn't want to bore you, rolling on the ground like a rodent," Loki whispered teasingly as she sidled up to him and began arranging knives before him.

She looked at Loki to see him attempting to keep an offended look on his pale face. Joking with her charges was still new territory but Virdi felt more at ease than she had in a long time.

"Well, if you worry about that, I'd suggest you just stay on your feet," said Virdi seriously. Her stony façade broke when Loki elbowed her gently as he began tucking blades into areas of his clothing.

"If there's anything we have proven to you over the years, it is that we are anything but boring, Lady Virdi."

"All too true, my prince," Virdi returned quickly.

Loki noticed that she looked pleased- as pleased as she ever showed- while she straightened and tied up a few of the laces on his leather armor. His piercing green eyes followed her movements intently; Virdi felt as though she was being read like one of his ancient magic scrolls. Her alabaster skin pinked again as she focused on her task.

If she heard Loki's breath stutter as her firm fingers adjusted a knife that had shifted from it's holster on his slender forearm, she did not show it.

"Virdi, I-" began Loki, "If I win, do you-"

"Virdi, come! I cannot reach this tie and I would not trust another to fasten it." Thor beckoned her over and Virdi quickly strode to him and began fixing the mess the elder prince had made of his armor. Loki sighed and attempted to bury his irritation. He had to focus; he would not be embarrassed in front of his mother, a new lady of the court, and his friend. He finished tucking the last of the thin, flat blades into his light armor.

As Virdi untangled Thor's cords and began redoing his ties, she could not help looking back at his brother.

"Virdi, do you know why Loki has been so poor in training recently?" asked Thor quietly as he lifted his arm for her to tie up his side. "These past few months it is almost like he has given up learning his swordplay. He doesn't even try."

Virdi gently pulled Thor's arm down and moved to his other side before making eye contact with her blond friend. He seemed earnest and…concerned? She only shrugged. She had not seen Loki slack in his lessons but, then again, she was not always around when the princes received their combat training.

Thor continued to whisper to Virdi when he understood that she was not going to reply. "I ask because, well, I do not want to embarrass him if he shows poorly today."

Virdi looked up again in shock and saw seriousness across Thor's usually jovial face.

"It's just- Mother is here and now Lady Sif- he was very intent to spar today but-"

Virdi placed her hand on Thor's arm firmly. "Thor, you are thoughtful to be worried about embarrassing your brother but do not count your battle won. For all you know, perhaps Loki has just become bored in your weapons training."

Thor's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth again but Virdi continued. "I would not worry about him, my prince. Just treat this session like any other. If he has shirked his practicing he will lose and if not, perhaps he will toss you to the dirt," Virdi awkwardly ended her sentence with a gentle toss of Thor's hand ax.

Thor was more observant than she gave him credit for and his concern for his brother was sweet, if a little condescending. Virdi was relieved that Thor was thinking about his brother's feelings at all but despite good intentions, here he was, already thinking he won against his little brother. It might do to take him down a peg.

She made her way back towards the woven mats where Fandral, Volstagg, and the young Lady Sif were already seated. Her eyes found Frigga's blue-clad form delicately seated on the stone benches above the arena.

As she passed Loki, she whispered a phrase he heard whenever he despaired about his capabilities: "A blade is only as sharp as the mind that wields it."

* * *

The two stood in the center of the dirt arena that Virdi had practically grown up in.

" _It's almost comical_ , _"_ thought Virdi from where she leaned against the wall beside the straw mats where her friends and Lady Sif reclined, _"they are practically night and day."_

Truly, the two young men could not be more opposite in this moment. Thor was already in an aggressive stance just waiting for the match to begin. His hand axe spun calmly in his grasp as large feet constantly twitched in the sandy dirt while Loki had barely moved a muscle since assuming a versatile defense stance ten feet from his brother. The only things similar between the two at the moment were the wicked grins they both sported.

Virdi herself was attempting to contain her excitement, she wanted to see her pupil at his best but she also felt slightly guilty that she had only aided one of her charges. If Loki performed as he had with her, there would be no competition.

" _If Thor had asked I would have done the same,"_ thought Virdi. She didn't want to think more on the matter or else she might discover she was lying to herself.

"My princes, make ready," she commanded. At their stiffening she sighed and crossed her arms. "Begin!"

To the shock of everyone- including Virdi- Loki whipped two blades in his brother's direction instantly. Thor's shock was evident as he frantically brought his axe up to deflect the two needle-like projectiles from lodging in his right shoulder. Never one to be caught second, Thor charged at his brother with his shoulder down and his axe tucked close to his side. This position allowed him to be ready to deliver a harsh smack with the flat of the blade at whatever part of the body Loki could not defend.

However, Loki nimbly whirled out of Thor's path as the elder boy's momentum carried him just a step too far. With one delicate slice, a thin line of red appeared on Thor's arm. Thor barely noticed, however, as he regained his balance from the charge impossibly quickly to slam the blunt head of his axe into the extended side of Loki's thigh. The dark-haired prince staggered back but deftly caught himself on the balls of his feet as his brother charged again.

Thor's aggressive rushes and swings were well-practiced and rarely left the center of his body undefended- this was one challenge for Loki to overcome with his small and sharp weapons. They were not necessarily good when fighting a heavily armored or defensive fighter.

However, Loki was no common knife-wielder and with his quick wit he could spy many minute openings for his blades. Despite the openings he perceived, he simply ducked under his brother's arm as it lowered for a decimating downward strike and slammed the hilt of his dagger into the back of Thor's head. Loki was determined to make a good show.

Thor grunted as his head was struck and Virdi found herself wincing in sympathy. Fandral laughed loudly behind her but Virdi could not take her eyes off the battle. True to form, Thor shook off the hit rapidly and whirled to face his brother as he waited patiently for his next strike. His grin was gone and determination took its place when he noticed Loki was idly flipping his knife.

Virdi rolled her eyes; he was such a showman. It would get him in trouble.

Thor huffed and adjusted his grip on his weapon as he examined his brother.

"Brother, I had no idea you had been taking dancing lessons without me!" Thor raked his left hand through his chin length blond hair.

Loki merely smirked and merely sunk into another defensive stance. "Would it be so surprising if I desired a prettier dance partner than you, brother?"

Thor snorted a laugh and resolutely remained in his own defensive position. When Loki saw that Thor was unmoved he straightened up and flicked his wrists with deadly efficiency. Three more blades flew towards Thor only to be followed by the younger prince himself. Thor managed to duck under most of the thrown weapons but one scratched his cheek in a magnificent display of aim. Loki grinned and raised his hand to deliver what would be a 'killing' blow.'

But Thor had predicted this part of his brother's onslaught and was able to slam the flat of his axe blade into the slender arm as it attempted to strike down toward his neck. At the same time, Thor slammed his fist into Loki's right shoulder and threw him back. The knife flew from Loki's left hand but another slid from his sleeve to replace it as Loki paused to rotate his right arm.

The two traded blows back and forth. Loki's quick and sinewy grace allowed him to dodge strikes easily but Thor's reach and density helped him outmaneuver his younger brother as well. They were quite evenly matched. After about five minutes, the two paused to collect themselves.

Thor wiped at the blood on his cheek and panted. "How many of those little needles do you have on you, Loki? Shouldn't you be running low?"

Virdi couldn't help herself and laughed. "It seems like he has enough to turn you into his personal pincushion, Thor. Focus, or do you want to become his embroidery?"

Thor winked at her and Virdi heard a girlish giggle from behind her- the Lady Sif. Loki never took his eyes off of his blond brother and, if anyone had been looking closely at his hands, they would have noticed his grip on the blades tighten when Thor laughed at him.

Loki's impassive face didn't even shift when he sprang at his brother. Thor prepared a similar defensive stance to his first and Loki used it to his advantage. Just as he entered the reach of Thor's axe, Loki spun around his brother's back and slammed his heel into Thor's knee. When Thor only grunted in pain Loki did it again and it finally brought Thor down to one knee. Before Thor could get his arm up to block any oncoming strikes, Loki had a knife at his throat. The arena was deadly silent.

Loki turned his head slowly when a light clapping came from the stands. His mother was standing in front of the bench she had chosen and clapping with a gentle half-smile on her face. Green eyes moved from his mother to seek out grey and he was enraptured with what he saw.

Virdi, with her back to the now clapping Volstagg, Fandral, and Lady Sif, was smiling the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Gone was the shy grin or smirk; marble cheeks were flushed light pink, eyes glittering with the first joy he had ever seen from her, her mussed hair still falling from her braid.

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and it was because of him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back! I wanted to get this fight scene out of the way and get on with the relationship building! You like? I'm not really experienced with writing combat but I tried my best without references.**

 **Next few chapters will probably be sporadic time jumps to get the kids growing up so if you have any ideas for adolescent Asgardians, let me know! Any ideas for problems, anything you want to see between certain characters? Tell me in a review!**

 **Who saw Infinity War? If you have, I think you know where I stand without having to ask me about it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review, they really help with ideas and motivation! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks following Loki's victory against Thor were filled with a mixture of sulking, barbed jibes, and much more training in the arena. Thor took Loki's omission of his extra practices as a slight against his trustworthiness. Loki took Thor's anger as rage that he lost. Neither brother would speak to the other and Virdi was caught in the middle.

Fandral and Volstagg were also at a loss. The tense atmosphere at meals and practices could not be lessened by jokes; the two young men could not bring themselves to question their princes. They had often approached Virdi asking her to force reconciliation between the royals but she would simply mutter that it was not her duty and that she may have already done too much damage.

Lady Sif, who continued to watch sourly from the stands due to her father's mysterious decree, was of no aid to the troublesome band. For some reason the Allmother was also keeping her distance and leaving mediation up to the Protector Eternal.

With Loki and Thor's frigid temperaments and their nearing coming of age ceremony, Virdi was at her wit's end. This contemplation was giving her a piercing headache.

Virdi had felt a sharp pressure between her eyes all evening. It was almost like the headaches she felt when she was up late reading in the library with no lamp. She was currently at one of the rare dinners where all members of the royal family were present and she did not want to mess it up.

" _Where has this come from? What have I done today that could have caused me this great injury?"_

Virdi tried to continue to eat without showing her pain. The pains would pulse, sometimes quickly and sometimes slower than the steadiest heartbeat. As she was lifting her fork a stabbing pain wracked the forefront of her brain and the golden fork crashed to her plate as her hands flew to the center of her forehead.

" _Have I been poisoned?"_ she thought in a panic. _"No you stupid girl,"_ echoed a voice in her mind from her days back home in the mountains. _"You'd be dead already and so would the princes."_

"Dear, are you alright?" Nothing escaped the Allmother and her delicate voice drew the attention of her sons and her husband at the table.

Both boys looked up from where they had been glowering at their plates at their mother's question. As they both examined Virdi's sharp features, they noticed her pale face was almost white and purplish circles had developed under her eyes. Surely she hadn't looked very ill that morning? Loki felt slightly shamed; he had been taunting Thor and attempting to outdo him all morning in the arena. He had barely spared his friend a word after their customary "good morning."

Thor, surprisingly, had noticed Virdi's pale face and sickly complexion at the end of their morning session. He had jokingly commanded that Virdi visit the healing chambers, saying, "Even warriors such as you fall sometimes, Virdi."

Virdi had ignored his teasing order and was currently regretting it as pain in her mind grew quickly.

"Lady Virdi." The Allfather's voice was loud, like one used to being deferred to without question. It was a voice that dared someone to lie. "Are you unwell? Speak." Frigga's gentle hand on her husband's arm softened him slightly but his gaze never faltered. He expected an answer from her.

Virdi swallowed with a dry throat and fought the urge to press her whole palm to her forehead.

"I have a persistent pain in the forehead, your grace. I'm sure it will pass," said Virdi as she slowly withdrew her hands from her head. Her voice never faltered despite the increased pounding in her brain. She felt as if she was going to vomit and she noticed with alarm that her hands were shaking.

"Dear, do these pains come and go?" Frigga mothered. She placed her napkin on the table and made to rise from her chair. It was clear from Virdi's slumped posture she was not feeling well at all. She was disappointed in herself for not having noticed earlier- the poor young thing was so pale. Had she looked that pale at the start of the meal? As the queen rose, Odin raised his hand.

"Virdi, you may be excused to the healing rooms," he granted with a nod. Virdi did not argue, showing how ill she truly felt.

Loki frowned at his father. Why couldn't his mother look at Virdi? She was the best healer in the world as afar as he was concerned. It seemed strange to make Virdi walk all the way to the healing rooms.

"Father, surly Mother could just-"

"To the healing rooms, Lady Virdi." The Allfather ignored Loki and returned to the meal after Virdi gave a slight nod.

Virdi rose, feeling the pressure in her head increase tenfold. As she pushed her chair in and turned, her stomach rebelled and she clamped her mouth shut in order to keep her measly meal down.

She took one step, and another toward the hall door.

Another pain lanced its way through her skull and she flung her arm out to catch herself on the edge of the table as her world spun. With a rioting stomach and a spinning mind, her hand missed the table and she collapsed on the floor of the royal family's dining chambers. The agony in her head was so intense and so sudden that she fainted before the Allmother and her sons reached her.

"Guards!" Frigga's voice usually echoed throughout the halls of the palace like chimes but now it was as clipped and efficient. She had quickly raced to the girl's side as Odin stood abruptly. The boys were frozen in astonishment as their friend and protector collapsed but quickly flung their chairs to the side and rushed to her aid.

She had never fallen in front of them.

Two golden-clad guards entered and immediately flew to the queen's side as she knelt by the fallen girl. With a delicate hand that was as practiced as it was manicured, Frigga checked Virdi's pulse and commanded the guards to pick her up.

"Take her to the healing rooms, now!" One man bent to scoop the girl up gently. The queen grabbed Virdi's plate from the table and shoved it at the second guard. "Tell Lady Anya to examine this for poison immediately. Boys, do not eat anything else from the table."

Both guards ran from the room as the Allfather spoke. "She was not poisoned."

Frigga turned and looked at her husband sharply.

"Undoubtedly the girl has had a trying day. She may be exhausted or even ill, it is not for you to worry." Odin resumed his seat and began to eat again. Loki and Thor were aghast but they looked to their father.

Frigga, the Allmother, stood resolute. She had never understood her husband's feelings toward the little girl. Since she had arrived years ago, she went unnoticed by the king. Why? She was to be with them for an eternity, why was he so uncaring to her plight? Frigga looked at her husband, nauseated by his cruelty.

"She is a child. A child who is sworn to protect your sons, a child who has never had a mother or a father."

The boys winced and Odin looked back up to his queen. His eyes glinted with sadness but they were unflinching. He sighed and placed his knife and fork down again.

"She is not your child."

Without deigning to give her husband a retort besides a withering glance, she whirled around and strode from the room. The boys were still frozen and at Odin's grunt they retrieved their chairs and continued their meal. Neither ate much, their foolish quarrel forgotten as they worried about their friend.

* * *

Loki and Thor had visited Virdi every afternoon since she collapsed three days ago but she remained unconscious. His mother had sat with her every morning and was overseeing the healers' research on what had happened. They discovered she had not been poisoned and had not been injured but the healers were unable to detect why she could not wake. They believed magic to be at work. Thor had quickly encouraged Loki to research with the healer while he himself furiously fetched books for him and guarded the door to her chamber. Loki only nodded and read more than he had in his life.

"You don't suppose…we did this, do you?" Loki had asked his brother after the first two days had passed. "That we caused her-"

"Mother said she suffers from a spell, brother, it is not our fault," Thor had said sharply. Loki remembered his wince at those words and how he had looked back to Virdi were she lay in the sickbed. "However," Thor had continued more quietly, "we failed to see her condition. We were too wrapped up in our own enmity to care for her."

Thor paused and then continued with a slightly pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, brother, and I say that I'm also sorry it took Virdi's sickness to make me say it."

Loki had looked at his brother incredulously.

"Loki, this is the part where you apologize to me, now."

"I'm sorry. We must be sure to apologize to Virdi if she awakens."

" _When_ she awakens."

The boys had hope. Odin had given in to his wife after the healers had reported that Virdi was under some sort of spell. He ordered a thorough search of the palace and of Virdi's rooms but nothing had come up. However, security had been tightened around the palace these last few days, especially around the princes. It was causing everyone in the palace to chafe at the guards.

Virdi had missed their lesson on the third night of her slumber and Loki felt the need to creep into the healing wing and see her again. He had continued to practice his own weapon skills without her but it was not the same. Sitting on the rickety wooden stool at the foot of Virdi's bed, he thought about how she looked too pale and her dark hair was dull as it spread around her on the pillow. Her breathing was shallow through her narrow, parted lips and sweat soaked the plain grey tunic she wore.

It alarmed him to see her this way. She was strength and speed embodied; this wasn't her. He had been helping the healers research spells after his lessons and had yet to find one that could affect someone like this. He wanted to do more but what could he do?

"I can't defend you like Thor. I can't find the spell. I can't tell you things will be right. What kind of man am I?" the boy whispered weakly. After several hours, Loki finally gave in and left for his bed. It would not do for the healers to find him in Virdi's room during the night.

* * *

Virdi awoke in the healing rooms without her armor or cloak and with only a dull pain in her skull. It was dark in the healing hall and only a few candles lit the walls with yellow light. What time was it? How long had she been in this bed?

Her stomach was still roiling and she had a bad feeling in her gut that had nothing to do with it. Something was wrong, she had to leave.

She flung off the blankets and placed her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She looked down at her hands and noticed different healing symbols painted up her arms. They glowed slightly and Virdi had a feeling they were the reason she was awake. Her short gray tunic clung to her clammy skin. As she tried to stand, a pretty brunette ran around one of the gauzy curtains fluttering in the room. She quickly came to Virdi's side and supported Virdi as her knees shook.

"Lady Virdi, you mustn't stand yet! You were asleep for six days! Such exercise could put bring you back to unconsciousness! Our magics can only do so much, the runes will exhaust you!" The brunette, Fridha, had tended to Virdi before when she had cuts from training but Virdi did not recognize her as she absorbed what was being said.

"Six days!?"

"Yes, please, sit." Fridha was attempting to help her sit back on the edge of the bed again but Virdi shook her off.

"No. Something is wrong. I must see them." As the healer let go of her, the pulsing in her head inexplicably increased but Virdi took a deep breath and tensed her muscles. The foreboding in her heart sent adrenaline through her veins. She swayed forward, took a step, and then shot off toward the princes' chambers. Fridha's frantic call for guards echoed down the passages but Virdi was off.

With every bound forward Virdi felt more and more certain that she had been enchanted. That enchantment must've been to get her out of the way in order to make an assassination attempt at her charges. She turned a corner, her feet slipping slightly on the smooth floor, and was struck with an increase to the pounding in her head. The prince's doors were down the hallway but Virdi had bent over with her palms pressed to her forehead.

She had to continue. She swore an oath, this was her destiny. Through the pain she felt vindication that she was right. Something must be trying to keep her from the boys.

Her footsteps were silent as she approached the doors, one across from the other. She had no weapons and needed the element of surprise. As she reached the wooden doors, she hesitated only slightly as she decided which to open first.

Thor was the crown prince, the firstborn.

Loki was her first true friend, her confidant.

She flung open the door to the chamber and saw two shadowy figures in black armor. White hair in various braids fell down both their backs and one held a shining solver blade over Thor's body, now shifting awake because of the slamming door.

Without acknowledging the stabbing pains in her skull, she leapt at the one wielding a knife. Ducking under the arm that reached for her, she slammed her left hand into the crook of the assailant's right arm while grabbing his wrist. She slammed the arm and the figure into the wall. A sickening crack echoed in the room but only a grunt was heard from the masked man. He dropped the knife on the bed.

Before Virdi could reach for it, the second armored figure kicked her straight in the ribs and knocked her to the side. Virdi felt several of her bones give slightly but she ignored them and kept her feet. In a crouch, she ducked another high swing from the figure against the wall and rushed the smaller figure that had kicked her in the side. While jamming her shoulder into the- now obviously female- stomach of the assassin, Thor finally woke and rolled from the bed onto the floor on the other side.

Both she and the female assailant crashed to the ground with Virdi on top. She noticed that the female was clutching a silver amulet in her hand, but her vision was blurred and her head was splitting.

"Look out!"

Thor's cry alerted her to the other assailant behind her and she threw herself off the prone female just before a dagger would have been embedded in her back. However, that dagger was immediately redirected towards her again as the man tried to stab at her face as she lay on the floor. The pain dissipated slightly as she distanced herself from the female.

She had to get the female to release the amulet.

From his awkward position bent above her, Virdi saw another dagger belted at the large man's waist. Quick as a flash she brought her forearm up to block the oncoming knife to her heart. Her arm hit the man's inner wrist but he still succeeded in stabbing her shoulder. She yelled in pain but grit her teeth as she grabbed the knife from his belt and brought it to his neck. Before the would-be assassin could recognize his mistake Virdi had buried the blade in his jugular.

As black blood gushed past the cloth mask of the man onto Virdi, the woman had scrambled to her feet and approached Thor.

Virdi withdrew the wet blade from the falling body of the man and rolled to her side to avoid being crushed. There was a knife halfway in her shoulder and as she rose, she used her right hand to yank it out. The woman was almost to Thor with an outstretched hand when a knife was buried in the base of her skull. The pain in her head ceased immediately and Virdi was so alert she could hear the steady drips black of blood onto the floor.

There was a clamor down the hall, the clanking of armor and shouts sounded like guards on their way. Before Thor could do anything Virdi raced from his room and kicked open the door to Loki's. At first glance she did not see him in his bed. The room appeared empty. She took a step forward in a defensive position, one raised hand clenching a knife and the other in a fist prepared to guard her face.

There was a small creak of the wooden door behind her and she turned just in time to see a small silver blade arcing towards her. It was child's play to turn her body to the side and avoid it. As she did, she recognized the pale hand and the knife's wielder immediately.

"Loki," she breathed in relief as he stood before her in his nightwear. A cursory glance back around the room showed that it was empty but that the great window was open by the bed. There was no sign of a struggle in the room and Loki seemed to be unharmed.

"Virdi, thank the gods. He leapt out the window when he heard the noise," Loki mumbled as he lowered the knife. "I'm a light sleeper." The dark haired prince looked dazed and leaned against the doorframe.

Virdi turned away from her friend and ran to the window. Peering out, she saw nothing. She heard guards entering the two boys' rooms but she didn't turn. Frigga's voice could be heard now. She would not wait.

She had a job to do entrusted to her by the Allfather- to find the other assassin and to protect the princes. This was what she born for and she would not break her vow, no matter how much she wanted to sit down and be mothered by the Queen.

She jumped from the balcony with bare feet and a small silver knife in her hand.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm still around! Sorry to make you wait for this one but two jobs can really exhaust a person. I had a bit of trouble writing this one but I think I can get back on a roll. Thank you to all those that have encouraged me to keep going, I can't tell you how much it means to me. It really helps me get creative.**

 **To be honest, this chapter came out of nowhere but I felt the story might be getting a bit stale. I do feel that this bit sets up the next few chapters better than what I had originally planned and I hope you like it.**

 **Everything looking good? People still in character? Tell me what you think! I love all forms of critique and encouragement. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loki- 15**

 **Thor- 15**

 **Virdi- 15**

* * *

She landed on the balls of her feet, absorbing the impact through a forward roll. It was not a particularly impressive leap for an Asgardian but it would have been for a dark elf burdened by armor, even if it was just leathers. There was no blood on the courtyard stones below Loki's balcony but as Virdi examined the dirt and dust disturbed by her own fall, she noticed slight drag marks towards the exit of the small garden.

" _With any luck, the elf should be injured from the fall,"_ thought Virdi as she sprinted out of the garden and toward the gates of the palace. Virdi remembered her lessons from Isaac about the enemies of the realm. The threat from Svartalfheim was supposed to have been long gone. Why, then, was she chasing an ancient enemy from another realm?

Torches and braziers were being lit everywhere around her as she raced around yelling guards and screeching maids. Some made an attempt to ask her questions or grab her as she ran but the girl in bloody clothes hurtled past everyone.

Instead of aching, her legs felt like they'd waited for this sprint all her life. Her chest was heaving but Virdi's lungs took in the crisp air without pain. Her bare feet were flying and she swore she saw a whisp of white hair disappear around a gate on the outer parts of the palace grounds. The wound in her upper arm felt nonexistent as her arms pumped.

She flew around the turn, narrowly avoiding loosing her footing on the pebbled path toward the great gates of the palace. What she saw made her heart stop and her bare feet skid to a halt. Guards in golden armor rode atop white horses while others were rushing to close the ornate bronze gates in hope to trap the assailant within the grounds. They would trap her in as well. The paths and front of the gates were packed with guards, citizens of the lower city, and horses. Panicked cries echoed around and Virdi knew the dark elf would make it out of the gates before they closed.

There was one known way on and off of Asgard: the Bifrost, but one had to travel through the city to approach the bridge. It was too much to hope that the assailant would be caught by any of the panicking Watch in the city — dark elves had already proved that they were too stealthy for the regular bumbling Asgardians. It could be safe to assume that the assassin would reach the bridge. It could also be assumed that the protector of the bridge was dead, as he would never allow anyone entrance to the Realm Eternal without announcement otherwise.

Virdi continued forward, sweating suddenly, hot like she had spent the whole day next to the fireplace in her room. She had to make it out of the gate, and she was fast approaching the blockage of men in armor. She took as deep a breath as she could and bellowed.

"MOVE!"

Guards turned to look at her in horror. The closest ones- young ones not present in the palace- readied their spears only to be pushed away by their captains.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she cried again. Her voice echoed strangely across the populated entranceway to the palace and heat rippled from her body.

Virdi barreled into the crowd but, despite her yells, it was still difficult to maneuver through the press of people around her. They were all trying to get to the gates, which were about halfway shut now, and forcing aside animals to make way for a little girl was difficult work. Virdi cursed her small form viciously and shouldered her way through the crowd; the Allfather would ruin her if she let the assailant escape. Her only hope was that the elf would be facing a similar situation in the crowd.

She finally burst free of the clustered people to see the waking streets of the city below the palace. Lights were being lit and doors were opening as people entered the pathways to ask what had happened at the palace. There would be no way she could make it through more crowds without some type of advantage.

"My Lady," shouted a voice from behind her, "My Lady, a horse!" A guard half-clad in golden armor was struggling to drag a saddleless, chestnut-colored horse through the edge of the crowd toward her. Virdi sprinted to the mount and the guard offered her the simple rope reigns as she leapt onto the back of the horse. The animal reared up at the sudden weight on its back and Virdi had to clench her thighs to ensure she stayed seated, but she held on as two hooves slammed back onto the ground. The people at the edge of the crowd scrambled out of the way of the large beast and Virdi leant forward to the horse's ear. Every second wasted meant another second the assassin had to hide from her.

"Run," she commanded. The animal took off like an arrow down the streets of the lower city, past guards and common folk alike, towards the Bifrost. Virdi tried her best to watch for the silver hair that revealed the dark elf but she saw nothing as she raced down the streets. Her loose braid hit her back with each stride of her horse. Her muscles were shaking gloriously and her lips were contorted in a vicious snarl.

The buildings began to grow fewer and fewer as she neared the bridge. The bridge to the Bifrost itself was half a mile long and Virdi could now see a small, dark figure racing to the golden domes of the gate. It was almost halfway across the bridge. What hope could the dark elf have of getting past the guardian of the Bifrost? Had they already dispatched the famed Heimdall? Had they bewitched him like they had her?

" _Impossible,"_ thought Virdi and she urged her horse on faster. _"The whole of Asgard would have felt the magics of the Bifrost being disturbed. The Allfather would have known, connected to the realm as he is."_

She was gaining on the white-haired figure when it skidded to a halt 200 meters from the dome that housed the gates of the Bifrost. Her horse was sleek with perspiration. There was a large and shining source of light steadily approaching from the other side. Virdi had only ever heard of the guardian of the gate and even from this distance his silhouette offered a renewal of her determination. By the virtue of the shining light, Virdi knew the legendary Heimdall had not been killed.

Virdi was now only 100 feet from the figure and she could clearly see the pale skin under the crop of white hair that marked the assailant as a dark elf. In the seconds she had until she was upon her target, Virdi readied herself to leap from the back of the horse by bringing her leg over to the left side of her steed and loosening the hands tangled in the mane. She almost lost her grip when the figure skidded to a stop on the bridge.

The steadily approaching light and the clattering shouts behind her jolted Virdi into action again. She flung herself from the horse and started running at the still figure.

The dark elf turned its head to her and, as she closed the distance between them to 20 feet, she was sure she could see the golden light play off pale blue eyes. Virdi hissed and felt a hot surge in her chest when the assailant crouched low on the side of the bridge; the elf was going to jump into the water below.

" _What hope could they have of survival? The water runs fast and strong to the emptiness beyond?"_ she thought frantically. The heat in her chest had expanded so that her bones themselves felt like they were forged in fire. It wasn't painful, it felt…urgent. It felt like she had to let it out or else she would melt.

The elf was still readying a leap and Virdi knew she was not going to reach them in time to grab a limb to haul them over the edge for justice. The only thing she had time to do was yell as the assassin tensed to spring.

"STOP!"

The elf jerked — to Virdi's mild horror— and froze mid-leap. The body collapsed in some sort of boneless heap of twitching limbs. Almost as soon as the figure crumpled it jerked forward, clawing its way toward the edge of the bridge again like some sick marionette. Virdi was unable to tear her eyes from the grotesque sight…

Until the assassin finally slipped over the edge.

She flung herself after the figure. Her ribs hit the edge of the Bifrost and the breath was expelled from her body in a vicious "umph." Her fingers gripped the stiff black fabric around the dark elf's wrist and the weight of the other body almost pulled her arm out of her socket. The weight began dragging her over the side of the bridge, as well.

Virdi's grey eyes finally met the pale gaze of her escaping adversary– her soul froze at the hatred echoed in those eyes. The woven fabric at the elf's wrist was fine and sturdy but it was rapidly slipping from Virdi's hand. Her other hand was pressed on the bridge surface in a desperate attempt to keep her upper body from toppling over and into the water below. The heavy elf was still unmoving, save for their strangely twitching foot and furiously darting eyes.

Virdi breathed deeply and grit her teeth as she prepared herself to pull the enemy back onto the bridge. It was a gamble that was unlikely to pay off; her feet scrabbled for purchase on the smooth Bifrost and her arm was the only thing offering her leverage to keep her from following her prey into the water. Her grip tightened, her muscles coiled, and she began pushing upwards with her left arm. The figure barely moved. Virdi screamed with exertion, her arm gave in, and she collapsed back where she began. She could not hear anything beyond the blood pounding in her ears.

The elf's other arm swung towards her hand in an attempt to dislodge her grip on the sleeve but there was not enough power behind the strike. The foot was twitching more aggressively, causing both Virdi and the assassin to sway dangerously back and forth. Virdi readied herself to try again despite her trembling arms but an excruciating pain shot up her wrist and jarred her arm.

The elf was pushing their sharp-nailed thumb into her wrist, pinching it with all their strength. Virdi's grip broke almost immediately and adversary fell with triumph in their eyes. They hit the rushing water a few seconds later and Virdi's heart plummeted with them. The shape disappeared beneath the dark water and with it, Virdi's hope to bring justice to the villain.

Part of her wanted to follow the elf into the water, if only to finish what she started, but a large and heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her.

* * *

Virdi was gently pulled to her feet by the glowing figure of Heimdall. He said nothing as he stood beside her and gazed into the water. Another one, dead, with no hope of interrogation, with nothing gained on either side. Another wasted life.

After a time, Heimdall walked her back to the palace. The small, pale figure in a grey tunic would have looked comical next to the enormous figure of Heimdall had the young girl not been smeared in different colors of blood. Her bare feet were silent as they crossed the marble thresholds of the palace, her back was straight, and her expression was stony. Armored men and women were racing around the chambers or standing stoically at important entrances. Virdi and the Guardian of the Gate turned into the hallway that housed the royal chambers.

Doors were open and five soldiers were posted outside of Loki's room. Voices were softly muttering within and the soldiers were dutifully pretending not to listen to the conversations. Virdi had done the same thing many times. Across the hall in Thor's room, there were grunts. Two guards carried a bundled body out of the chamber quickly; three maids raced past Virdi and into the room to clean. She paused as the guards walked passed her because part of the assassin's braided hair had fallen free from the dark fabric that was wrapped around the body– it was stained with dark blood.

Virdi had done that. She had killed that person. She had killed two people and allowed another to fall to their death… but they were enemies attempting to murder children and they deserved no compassion from her.

Still, they were dead by her blade.

A gentle hand came to rest between her shoulder blades. It did not push her forward or hold her back – it just rested there, grounding her. She walked the last few steps forward. Without a word, Heimdall deposited her by the door to the chamber, turned, and began walking back towards the Bifrost. The warmth of his hand vacated Virdi and she felt cold again.

She stealthily stuck her head around the corner of Loki's doorway and saw both princes in the arms of their mother. The boys were pale but unharmed, clutching at Queen Frigga while Odin was standing at Loki's balcony. His ravens stood near him and he was speaking to them in low tones. A weight in her lifted when she saw that Thor and Loki were safe. Virdi suddenly missed Migr and envisioned him beside the other two boys.

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed that both princes had pinched expressions and wet, red eyes; they were afraid. She straightened her shoulders, ignoring her wound and exhaustion; they did not need to be afraid when she was there. She would be the picture of strength for them.

"I am pleased you are both unharmed," she said quietly when she met the eyes of her friends. Then, she spoke firmly and deeply to Odin. "Allfather, I have returned with news of the assassins."

Frigga, Thor, and Loki all looked to the doorway immediately and the Queen let out a small gasp. The boys, if possible, grew paler and Loki's eyes shot to the wound in Virdi's upper arm and the blood down her front. Virdi looked down at her dirty feet and her bloodied hands. The strange, dark fluid that stained her fingers was getting sticky. It clung to the lines of her palms. Thor and Loki stared at her while their mother brought a hand over her mouth. Odin had not even moved when she announced her presence.

Virdi was compelled to speak again, to be noticed by the man who made her an eternal protector of the realm. She needed her existence acknowledged before the king and his family, yet he was just standing there. She had killed people– she'd risked her life– and been the victim of some heinous magic. Odin didn't even look at her!

"Your Highness," she said with a burn in her chest and a plea in her throat, "I shall await you in the war room with Lord Ulrich."

Odin Allfather turned from his ravens and looked over her critically with his knowing eye. He was stiff as a board and after a minute, he nodded. Frigga let out a laugh mixed with anger and disbelief. She turned to glare at her husband.

"I am sure whatever news you have to share can wait until after another visit to the healing rooms. You are recovering from a magical attack, wounded, and I will not have you walking around the palace looking like a ghost!"

The Allmother gazed at Virdi with sorrow and compassion. Frigga stood from where she knelt regally, never looking away from Virdi's grey eyes. Her sons stood with her and released their grip on her arms. "Loki, Thor, stay with your father. He will remain with you until I return," she said. It was an order, not from a queen to a king but from a wife to her husband. Odin would do as she said. Her gentle hand reached out to Virdi as she stepped forward in her flowing silks. "Come, Virdi."

Virdi looked to Odin, but he had turned back to look out over the balcony again. She reached for the Queen's hand but before grasping it, she remembered that her hands were sticky with blood. She froze. The Allmother should not sully herself with the low hands of a servant. Virdi drew her hand back in.

Before she could retreat fully, Frigga grabbed her hand and gripped her fingers in the sternest, most gentle hold that Virdi had ever felt. It was infinitely sweeter than the correction of her tutors when they fixed her grip on a weapon. It was more careful than when Loki shifted her fingers on a pen in her writing lessons. The hold cradled her as though she would shatter with a touch.

The thought was ridiculous. She was not fragile; she had just killed three people.

At the remembrance of recent events, Virdi's hand twitched in the queen's hold and she made the choice to clutch at her like a lifeline. Frigga had led her from Loki's chamber before Virdi recognized that they were walking. They passed guards posted throughout the hall in seconds and none dared to look at her alongside the Queen. Frigga drew her into her side, bundled her into the healing wing, and deposited her gently into a soul forge with a pillow beneath her head.

Fridha was bandaging her shoulder as the Allmother dismissed the other women readying the soul forge and began casting the enchantments herself. Virdi winced when Fridha touched her and tried to move away when she prodded the wound at her shoulder. The healer placed a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"My Lady, may I calm your mind before the Queen begins?"

Virdi wrinkled her nose angrily. "I do not need your mind magic, I am calm. It was that sort of magic that crippled me." Why on earth would the woman even suggest such a thing?

"Lady Virdi, I only ask because–" began Fridha before she was cut off.

"Thank you, Fridha, I will handle Virdi's care for the rest of the evening. Please, go back to your other patients."

Fridha looked from the Queen and back to her patient before uncomfortably. At the queen's slight, sad nod she stood, bowed her head, and left the chamber.

"She means well but she is unaware of your temperament, dear," the Allmother said idly as she shifted the golden threads of the soul forge. Virdi said nothing in response and a few minutes later Frigga said, "The forge is prepared, Virdi, are you comfortable?"

Virdi nodded sleepily. Her body was exhausted and she felt like she was burning up. "Your Majesty, why am I in the forge? I have a mere scratch in my shoulder."

Frigga stopped her graceful work for a moment and peered through the forge's magic surrounding Virdi. "You were victim to some elven binding magic, my dear. You have been wounded by an evil man. You killed this man, along with his partner. You and I know that the soul forge reveals more than physical wellbeing."

Virdi started to push herself out of the bed. She was fine, enemies of the realm were nothing but threats to be removed. "My Queen, I must protest! I am quite alright, just-"

"Then allow me to see for myself, if only for my own peace," she replied. "you wouldn't rob a mother of that would you, child?"

Virdi reclined again. She felt trapped by the Allmother's courtesy.

"Furthermore," continued Frigga, "The soul forge possesses one asset we cannot forget: it reveals a person's magic."

Virdi furrowed her brows and the queen laughed tiredly.

"It was apparent to me, Virdi, the moment you awoke from the binding curse placed on you by one of those elves. I felt the force in my bones when you left the healing rooms. Your voice when you returned to Loki's chambers only further confirmed my knowledge. You possess some form of innate magic, Virdi, and it has festered within you for so long that it now has no other option but to burst forth from you wildly."

With that, Frigga said a tinkling word in an ancient language and the soul forge flared to life. Flowing grains of gold floated over Virdi to represent her physicality and burnt orange glowed over her shoulder to depict her knife wound. Dark energy flew over her head and out of her sight but what drew the young girl's attention most was the brilliant, white-silver light that accumulated over her torso. Every few moments the silver light would arc and shift wildly, often times to the base of her throat, sometimes to her limbs.

Virdi stared at her, aghast, and Frigga only smiled.

"Well, you certainly don't do things by half, dear. It appears you will join Loki and I in our next sorcery lesson."

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. A lot of things compounded and I really have no excuses. I'm hoping to be updating more frequently once I get a handle on life! I want to make sure everyone knows that this story is not abandoned and neither are my others, so have this short chapter. It was a hard one to write for me; I just couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it to but, in the end, it is a vital transition into Virdi's young adulthood and I had to get it out there. I think it will be easier to move on after this weird transitionary period.**

 **What did you guys think? Please let me know! A big part of why I'm still creating is because of the wonderful reviews that keep coming, nothing motivates me more and I want to be sure people are out there enjoying. Any suggestions are welcome and guesses are great! Do you think Virdi will be alright after taking three lives in defense of her charges? What about her magic powers?! And what does Odin know?**

 **Thanks for reading and please fav and review!**


End file.
